


We Are Family

by Icylightning



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bickering, Break Up, Car Accidents, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Getting Back Together, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 40,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Peter looked back and forth between the two adults, curiosity shinning in his eyes "Do you guys know each other?""Yes" said Stranger"No!" said TonyThe stranger took a step forward and smiled at Peter "My name is Steve Stark Rogers. I'm your father"Aka Peter will do anything to get his parents back together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComatoseSkyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComatoseSkyy/gifts).



> Hi friends!!! Back with next adventure!! This story is gifted to a sweet friend of mine who wanted to see Tony and Steve acting as Peter's parents. 
> 
> ComatoseSkyy, this one's for you babe😗😗😗  
> Hope you and rest of my readers like this first chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

The day began with brilliant shaft of sunlight caressing the world with it's sunrays. Falling leaves bid farewell to the sweet summer and beckons the autumn in. They hit the ground lightly making no sounds effects as if the God had pressed a slow motion button from the heaven. It is a promise of the most beautiful rain, the warmest of snowflakes, golds and berryreds under glossy water, sparkling under morning frost.

The autumn leaves fell from the roof of the car as Tony swept them away, sighing. He can't even remember what made him park under a tree during the season where they drop their leaves on whatever is below for someone else to clear away

"This is a new car..." Tony muttered under his breath as he shooed off the remaining leaves before rubbing against the hood of the car with his sleeve to ensure it was kept nice

"Are the leaves ruining your day Dad?" Peter jogged his way out of the house with a smile and a backpack on his shoulder. Tony rolled his eyes but still couldn't hide a small pout that appeared on his face "They're surely ruining my new car"

Peter laughed lightly and hoped into the car and pressed twice on the horn "Dad I'm going to be late for school!"

"I'm coming!" Tony pushed the wipers down and climbed into the driver's seat "Did you take your lunch I packed for you?"

"Umm..no?"

"It was right on the kitchen counter. Wait let me get it for you" Tony was about to get out when Peter caught his arm "Whoa relax Dad. I'm just kidding"

Tony glared half heartedly at his son "Now you're not going to be late for school?"

"Ah..Yes?"

"Brat" Tony shook his head with a small smile and started the engine. Peter smiled plugging headphones over his ears and started humming on a song. Not a minute later he was joined by his father who sang along with the tune

This was Tony Stark's life which revolved around his son Peter. Eighteen years ago he married to a man named Steve Rogers who he met in his college days. After graduation Steve choose to be an flight attendant while Tony worked as a electrical engineer. It was after two years of their marriage, Steve suggested that it was time to extend their family

Tony came to know a whole new meaning of love when on one January morning he held a month old baby boy named Peter Parker in his arms as Steve signed the papers at the orphanage house. The most perfect feeling he had ever known was swept through his entire body when Peter fisted Tony's pinky finger in his tiny palm. He was rocked to the core. He couldn't describe his happiness with words, it was only meant to feel. That was the day he swore to himself that he would do anything in the world for his son

Things went downhill when Peter turned three. Steve was frequently away from the house because of his time consuming job. This resulted in many fights between the two adults. Tony accused Steve of giving his job more priority than him and their son. Steve in return asked Tony to stop being a selfish man and left the house in his rage.

That was the last time Tony ever saw his husband. Even though it had been thirteen years, he still remembered the night as if it happened yesterday. A these years Tony kept moving forward because he had Peter in his life. His son who was going to be seventeen next month, was the only reason the smile was still intact on his face. Peter was his life and he would do anything to keep him happy

 

 

 

 

They reached at Peter's school and Tony waved a bye to his son "I'll pick you up after school" Peter leaned down a little "Dad I told you after school I'll be going over at Ned's for our project"

"Oh yeah.. yeah. You mentioned that yesterday. But what about our dinner plans. I already booked tables at your favourite restaurant"

"Don't worry Dad. I'll be there by nine"

"Sure? I can come pick you"

Peter refrained himself from rolling his eyes "Dad I'm sixteen years old. I think I can manage to into a restaurant without falling into trouble"

Tony scoffed at his son's words "Fine. But be careful okay"

"Am I not always" Peter smiled "I'm gonna go now. Bye Dad. Love you"

"Love you too Pete"

LATER

"Thanks for the ride Mrs Leeds" said Peter getting out of the car. After finishing his school project, Ned's mother offered to drop him to the restaurant where he was going to have dinner with his father.

"Welcome Peter" Mrs Leed smiled "This place is my favourite. It serves the best food in city"

"Oh you can join us Mrs Leeds" Peter offered politely but the woman shook her head with a smile "I've already prepared dinner and you know how Ned becomes grumpy when he doesn't eat on time. I should go now. Thanks for the offer"

Peter nodded with a small laugh "Okay Mrs Leeds. Bye"

"Bye Peter"

Peter saw the car drove away and he checked the time. He was fifteen minutes early so the boy decided to wait outside. He turned around and fell into coughing fit as black exhaust from nearby car filled his lungs. He waved his hand to clear the smoke and his view but next second he bumped into someone

When the air was clear, Peter could only watch with wide eyes as some kind of beverage hit a suited chest, spilled on the fabric and then the cup fell on the sideways, dumping it's contents on the ground. The boy moved his eyelids up to see who was the unfortunate man "I'm so sorry sir"

The man glanced at his suit and then threw the most dangerous glare at Peter "What the hell did you do? Are you blind?"

Peter flinched at the loud voice and felt every single heartbeat pound in his chest "I'm really sorry sir. I didn't see you... it wasn't my fault..the car..." he scrunched his face when strong scent of alcohol hit his nostrils. The man was obviously drunk and it was his drink that got spilled on his suit

The man roughly grabbed Peter's arm digging his uneven fingernails "Not your fault?" he sneered "This suit costs more than your monthly pocket money and now you ruined it you jerk! Who's going to pay for the damage huh?"

"Let go!" Peter narrowed his brows as he tried to wrench his arm out of the tight grip. The man snarled at the boy swaying back and forth "Not until I get my money you rascal"

 

 

 

"Let the kid go"

 

 

 

Peter titled his head at the new voice and saw a man who looked same age as his father walk towards them. The drunken man who was still holding his arm glared at the newcomer "Who are you?"

The man replied by seizing the drunk guy's arm, freeing Peter from his grasp and twisted it behind his back. A yell tore out of the man's mouth and he began struggling "Let go!" 

"Do you still want money from the kid or should I..?" the man twisted some more for emphasis earning a hiss from the drunk guy "I'm sorry! I don't want any money" 

"Get out of here" the man pushed the drunk guy who ran away on his heels. He then turned to face Peter "Are you okay?"

Peter nodded with a small smile and rubbed his arm "I'm fine. Thank .." 

 

 

"Peter?" 

 

 

Peter turned around to see his father walk towards him and he sighed in relief. He crossed the distance and threw himself in his father's arms, melting in warm and protective embrace "Dad"

Tony was a little surprised at the sudden hug but still tightened his arms around his son "God Peter you're shaking. What happened kiddo?" 

Peter pulled back and told Tony about his encounter with the drunk guy "...and then he just started saying all these bad words..and then this nice man came and scared the guy away" he pointed at the stranger 

Tony hugged Peter again "Thank God you're alright" he then turned around to face the stranger "Thank you so much for helping my so..." 

Tony froze on seeing the stranger's face. He was shocked to see the man after so many years. All the unwanted memories came flooding in his mind and he gritted his teeth. Anger was the only emotion that was flowing through his heart as he neared the man "What are you doing here?" 

The stranger sighed "It's been thirteen years Tony. Atleast say a hi first" 

"I've got nothing to say to you"

"Tony please listen to me. I want..."

"I don't care what you want! Get out of my way and never show me your face again" Tony yelled and Peter jumped a little. He had never seen his father so angry before. Who was this guy? 

"Tony wait" 

Peter looked back and forth between the two adults, curiosity shinning in his eyes "Do you guys know each other?"

"Yes" said the stranger

"No!" said Tony

The stranger took a step forward and smiled at Peter "My name is Steve Stark Rogers. I'm your father"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thank you so so so sooo sooooo much for reading this story. U guys are simply the best 😗😘😘
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

The stranger took a step forward and smiled at Peter "My name is Steve Stark Rogers. I'm your father"

 

The warmth from Peter's body quickly abandoned him when the word 'father' reached his ears. Every inch of him went on pause as he tried to catch up with the announcement. Before he could say something or react, Tony took him by his arm and pushed him behind his back "How dare you!?" yelled the older man glaring at Steve with his hard rimmed eyes

Steve held his arms out "Calm down Tony. I just came to meet you and my son"

Tony shook his head, anger seeping through his popped up veins on his forehead "Peter is not your son! You lost him on the same night you left us!"

Peter startled like a new born infant, eyes stretching as wide as they can be and heart hammered in his chest What was his father talking about?

"I made a huge mistake. Let me..." Steve tried again but Tony cut him off by raising his voice "I don't want to hear a single word from you. Stay away from me and if you ever come anywhere near  _my_ son, I swear you'll regret it for rest of your life"

"Tony please listen"

Tony turned around and gave a light push on Peter's back "Let's go Pete" he didn't even spare a second look at Steve and jumped into his car with Peter who never once took his eyes off Steve as his father sped out of the place

Steve chased Peter's eyes as long as he could. A small smile crept on his face thinking about his son who's eyes held a spark of a child and face was beyond admirable, so pure looking and gentle that it was obvious this boy would grow up to become a handsome man. He missed a chance of being a part of his childhood but not anymore. He will do whatever it takes to get his family back together "I'm not going to give up Peter. We'll meet again soon"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony stormed inside the house and towards his bedroom leaving Peter alone in the hall. The teen slowly sat down on the couch, his mind was still trying to figure out what just happened. He knew his father was gay and that he was adopted but never once did he hear anything about this Steve guy. Who was this man who claimed to be his father? Maybe Tony dated this man and they broke up for some reason. But why? What was his relationship with his father?

Peter felt a headache forming and he rubbed his temples. His stomach gave a low rumble, asking to be fed. The boy looked at the direction of his father's room "Dad also must be hungry. I should make something for him" he got up from the couch and ran towards the kitchen. He quickly prepared what was available in the fridge and picked up the tray

 

 

 

 

 

Tony was pacing angrily in his room like a caged animal. He couldn't believe Steve had the guts to show himself after he literally abandoned him and Peter thirteen years back. What was Steve expecting from him? A welcome hug with kiss on lips and ask Peter to allow him in their lives? Never! He will not repeat the same mistake again. He might have fallen for his charms before but now he will make sure Steve never steps his foot in their lives

 

_knock knock_

 

Tony stopped pacing and went to open the door. On seeing his son holding a tray in hand, the older man instantly felt guilty for his behaviour. In his rage, he totally forgot about their dinner plans. His anger melted like a butter on stove and eyes softened when he saw a smile on Peter's face "Hungry?" asked the boy

"Come in Pete" Tony made room for the kid who walked inside and placed the tray on the side table "I made your favourite ham sandwich with tomato soup and cheese sandwiches for me. By the way we are out of butter and the most important thing Dad... there's no icecream! We've to get lots of icecream... like first thing in the morning"

Tony chuckled at his son's words and sat down on the bed "I'm quite impressed young man. This does look delicious"

"Thank you. Now let's eat Dad. I've never been so hungry in my entire life" Peter grabbed his sandwich and took a huge bite. Tony picked up his bread and raised his eyebrows "Didn't you say that yesterday before lunch"

Peter shrugged "I'm a growing boy Dad. My system works differently than yours"

"May I ask how is that so?"

Peter wiped the bread crumbs off his lips and chewed the bite down "It's pure science logic. An old man needs less food as compared to young man"

Tony gave a light hit with his elbow "Are you calling me old man?" Peter giggled shaking his head "I'm calling myself a young man"

Tony rolled his eyes and they continued to eat. Peter placed the tray back in kitchen and came back with a laptop "Movie time!" he declared cheerfully and Tony just couldn't say no to the boy. A part of him also wanted to spend time with Peter just to feel his son's presence.

Peter settled down next to his father placing the laptop on his lap and played Jurassic park. It was only after half way to the movie, the boy cleared his throat and looked at Tony "Dad"

"Yeah?"

Peter briefly looked downward before asking in almost child like voice "Can I ask you something?"

Tony pressed his lips knowing exactly what his son was going to ask. Maybe it was time he told him all truth about Steve. Peter was his son and he deserved to know the truth "You want to know about that man right?"

Peter nodded

Tony inhaled sharply "His name is Steve. My husband and... your father"

Peter's eyes widened in shock. So what Steve said was true? Tony then told him about his past life with Steve "You were three Pete, only three and he just left us" his voice grew heavy and tears surfaced in his eyes "I thought he would be back next day.. I waited Peter... I waited for so long but he never returned. It hurt so bad when you use ask for him...." a watery chuckle tore from his mouth "you called him Papa back then. I lied to you all the times giving you false assurance that your papa will be back soon. A year later I decided to erase his existence from my life"

Peter's eyes were soaked in tears. He had no idea his father was suffering so much from inside. The boy extended his arms and wrapped them around Tony's neck "I'm so sorry Dad. I shouldn't have asked you"

Tony stroked at the back of Peter's head with one hand and other went to rub soft circles on his back "It's not your fault Pete. I'm just upset on seeing him again"

"I love you Dad" Peter mumbled into Tony's shoulders who pulled back and kissed at the top of his head "I love you too kid. C'mon now, it's already late. You've school tomorrow"

"Can I sleep in here for tonight"

Tony nodded with a warm smile "You don't need to ask. There's always room for my son. Just don't kick me in your sleep" he teased trying to lighten the mood

Peter pouted as he settled himself on the bed "Atleast I don't snore like a big kaula bear"

"I do not snore"

"You totally do Dad"

"In your dreams"

"Yup! You're so loud that I can hear you in my dreams"

"I think it's time to zip it if you want your next month allowance"

Silence

"That's like my good boy"

 

 

"Peter"

"Hmm?"

"Goodnight"

"Goidnight Dad"

NEXT DAY

The day went by but Peter just couldn't concentrate at school. The reason being his other father Steve. He tried to distract himself with studies from the unwanted thoughts but ended up zoning out every few minutes. Why come back after so many years? What did he want? Does he still love Dad? Why could he see so much pain and guilt in his eyes? The boy groaned at the familiar headache and forced his fingers to work on a blank page

"What's up with you dude?" asked Ned when he saw Peter was simply scribbling in his book instead of writing results on their experiment

"Huh?"

Ned pointed at the book with his eyes "What are you writing?" Peter looked down and frowned at the page because it wasn't chemistry that he had written neither was any kind of English language. Basically the page was filled with...

Bugrdj kijgfs kkucwy kiufes kkgredy gjufaj jifrjkkjbgsh

"Are you learning some kind of new language coz last time I checked this isn't chemistry formulas" said Ned eyeing his friend with concern "Are you okay?"

Peter nodded "Yeah yeah I'm fine Ned. Just thinking"

"About?"

"Long story. I'll tell you later. Can you lend me your books. I'll complete the notes at home"

"Whoa. If you're taking my notes then something is definitely serious. Peter tell me what's going on?"

Bell rang

"I'll tell you I promise. First let me figure it out myself"

"Okay. Here you go" Ned extended his books "Call me if you need anything"

Peter smiled "Thanks" he placed the books in his bag and hung it around his shoulder. Together the two boys headed out of school where Ned's father came to pick him up and he waved a goodbye to his friend. Peter was waiting for Tony when his cell rang "Hi Dad"

"Hi kid. Listen I won't be able to make it at the school. Can you take a cab back home" Tony informed sounding in a hurry

"Is everything alright?"

"Ofcourse. I've an emergency meeting at the office. I'm really sorry Peter"

"Hey Dad it's okay" Peter assured and started walking towards the main road

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. When will you be back?"

"Most probably at six"

"Okay. Bye Dad"

"Call me when you reach home"

Peter laughed lightly "You're not serious"

"Atleast text me"

"Dad!"

"I mean it kid. I'm waiting for your message" Tony hung up before Peter could reply who sighed pocketing his cell. He reached the main road and was about to call for a cab when a voice reached his ears

"Peter"

Peter turned around and his heart raced to new levels because right infront of him stood Steve with a small smile "Hi son"

Peter stared at the man for few seconds before turning his back around. He was so not ready to face the man since his mind and heart was yet to accept the fact that he had another father. The man who left his father and him

"Can we talk" Steve asked softly hoping the boy wouldn't deny his request but Peter didn't even look at him as he answered "Dad said never talk to strangers"

Steve nodded blinking back his tears "Your Dad's right about that but I'm not a stranger. I'm your fath..."

Peter turned around and glared at Steve "No! Don't say that word. I've only one father and his name is Tony Stark" he started walking away but Steve caught his arm "Peter please! I need to talk to you"

"Let me go!" Peter tensed looking down at his seized arm "I don't want to talk to you. Leave me alone"

Steve quickly released Peter's arm "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. Just half an hour

"No!"

"Please son. I just need half an hour of your life. Is it too much to ask?" Steve's voice cracked and eyes shone with thick tears

Peter so badly wanted to walk away from the man but something was stopping him. He didn't know why but a part of him wanted to trust the guy. Maybe he should go with him and see what he had to say that would justify his actions. It was just a matter of half an hour after that they will part ways forever. The teen gave a small nod "Okay but just for half an hour"

Steve smiled broadly wiping his tears off "Thank you Peter. Thank you so much. I live three blocks away. It won't take long. My car is parked right there" he pointed at his left

Peter followed Steve to his car and got inside. The boy had just placed his seat buckle when he received a text. Peter pulled his cell out and read the message

_Did you get a cab? Don't forget to text me when you reach home_

_Love you_

_Dad_

Peter gulped down the heavy lump and wrote back

_On my way to home_

_Love you too Dad_

If Dad finds out I went to Pa.. to Steve's house, he's going to be so mad, thought Peter as the view became blur to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thanks a milllliiion for reading this fic. On with the next chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Peter's legs were bouncing uncontrollably with nervousness when Steve parked the car on the side of the road. All the reasons not to do this came flooding into his mind. He felt a soft panic that grew and faded every few seconds. Why did he agree to come with the man who hurt his father. He saw how upset the man was yesterday yet here he was sitting next to Steve. Oh God, what did I do? Small beads of sweat glistened on his forehead as he constantly fiddled with his knuckles, weaving his fingers in and out of each other

Peter jerked when a hand on his knees nudged him and he felt the knot in his stomach tighten. Steve gave a light squeeze "Hey relax kid. You look as if you're going to pass out"

"I might" replied Peter weakly. Steve's eyes graced with concern and he started firing questions "What? Are you not feeling well? Should I take you to a doctor? Why didn't you tell me before?" 

Peter shook his head wiping his face with his sleeve. He could feel his pluse pounding in his temples "I'm fine... just... this is.. I mean you and Dad.. I don't know if I should be here"

Steve hated seeing so much fear in his son's innocent eyes. A child should feel safe and protected near his parent but it was totally opposite in Peter's case. And he was the one responsible for this situation. Steve pulled his hand back "I know it's too soon and I'm not forcing you son but trust me on this one. I won't hurt you and if you feel uncomfortable at any point of our conversation, you are free to leave. I promise I won't stop you. Is that alright?" he asked softly 

Butterflies were swarming in Peter's stomach as he managed to give a small nod "Okay" 

Steve smiled in relief "Thank you" 

 

 

Peter followed Steve inside the apartment, taking slow and cautious steps. He removed the bag and hugged it to his chest, not knowing what he should do next

Steve on the other hand was feeling extremely happy. This was a huge success for him. He knew it would take a lot of time and patience if he wanted Tony back in his life but atleast his son had given him a chance and he was not going to waste this opportunity "Why don't you make yourself comfortable. I'll be back in a minute" he left without waiting for the boy to reply

Peter felt like an alien standing in the apartment. He walked further inside looking at the frames and shields on the shelf. His eyes fell on a two frames, one had his father and Steve, both in tuxedos. Must be from their wedding day, thought Peter with a small smile. Second frame without doubtful was his own, taken when he was two or three years old. He ran a finger on the two frames with mixed emotions running through his mind

Peter came across a room and pushed the door open. He gasped when his eyes fell on the walls. There were thousands of pictures of his two fathers. Few of them taken while they were hugging, some had Steve in Tony's arms as they lay in the garden and beaches, some snaps were them kissing and others were of their wedding

Peter's cheeks tinted red as a grin spread across his face. All these pictures were really cute and adorable. Each showed how much they loved and belonged to each other. The boy turned to opposite side of the wall and his mouth hung open in shock

There was a wall to wall picture of him as a toddler and it's sides were bordered by his photos. Peter's eyes widened and he just didn't know what to feel anymore. If Steve still cared and loved them, then why did he leave in the first place

"Peter? Are you in here kid?" Steve walked inside with a huge tray in hand. Peter tuned around and was in for another shock when he looked at the tray in Steve's hand. There were atleast ten different flavours icecream neatly scooped in a small colourful cups "What's all this?" 

Steve placed the tray on the table "I remember you love eating icecream. After dinner you use to run on your tiny feets towards the fridge and bang on the door with your chubby hands" he laughed lightly at the memory "You're grown up now and I didn't know which flavour you like the most so I bought all that were available"

Peter stared at... his father. Okay so one thing was clear that the man still cared him and Dad but he still had one million dollar question bubbling in his chest "I don't understand..if you care about us so much then why did you leave us?"

"I'll tell you everything son. You must be hungry after the school. Here choose a cup"

Peter took choco chips cup and sat down on the edge of the bed. Steve smiled fondly as he watched his son eat one spoon after another. He then walked towards a drawer and pulled out a file and showed ot to the boy "Your all answers are in this file"

Peter turned the first page and saw a newspaper cutting. With confusion in mind, he read the headline 'Ethiopian Airline crash. Plane smoked and shuddered before deadly plunge. Missing two hundred and sixty people" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony held his phone in one hand while the other had a death grip on the wheel as he parked his car in the garage. It was now five thirty in the evening and Peter should have been home by now so why didn't he text me? He checked the phone for tenth time and felt his patience running out. 

Tony took a deep breath to calm himself down. Why was he worrying so much? It wasn't like Peter had gone to fight in a world war or something. The kid was at school and now probably in his room listening to some kind of loud rock music. The father chuckled at the scene as he pictured his son jumping on the bed like a five year old while he tried to imitate his rock singing idol

Tony got out of the car and closed the garage door. He inserted the key into his house "Peter? You home buddy?" 

Silence

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I was a flight attendant. It was my childhood dream. I loved my profession... more than anything or anyone in the world" Steve confessed avoiding eye contact with his son

"I hope you know where you're going with this" said Peter with a frown. A muscle twitched involuntarily at the corner of Steve's eye, his mouth formed in rigid grimace. With arms folded tightly across his broad chest, he continued with his story "I had everything a man could ever dream of. A perfect job, a man whom I loved so much and then you came into our lives. I was so happy" 

"But?" 

"This is where I went wrong. You were barely three years old and my career was at peak. My flight schedules became very tight and I couldn't give more time to you or your father. That night... we had a huge fight... I was so angry at your father because he asked me to quit my job. I couldn't Peter.. so I left" 

Peter's eyes shone with tears

Steve wanted to reach out to his son but held himself back "Believe me kid, stepping my foot out of the house was the biggest mistake I had ever made" 

Peter sniffed looking down at the file and asked in small voice "You should have come back then" 

"I wanted to kid. I so badly wanted to. I realized the importance of family at the end of first year. Coming back to empty house.. made me see how much I missed Tony and you. I missed being in my husband's arms, you bouncing in my lap and calling me Papa, miss all the times we spend eating icecream after dinner" 

"What stopped you Pa...?" Peter paused and bit his lips, fighting hard with his emotional pain

Steve's eyes lit up a little when Peter almost called him Papa again but he also didn't want to put any pressure so he forced himself to ignore his feelings "I was the active flight attendant in that plane when it crashed" he pointed at the file and Peter's eyes widened as a small gasp escaped from his mouth "What?" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Don't panic. Don't panic. Don't panic. 

Tony repeated for twentieth time as he nervously paced around the living room. He eyed the cell phone with furious glances as if he could bully it into ringing. Peter's number was showing unreachable and everytime it went to voicemail, the older man could practically feel his nerves skyrocketing

Tony then called Ned who informed him that he and Peter parted ways as soon as the school was over. This information just added fuel to the fire. A part of him knew he was getting worried too soon. Peter was only three hours late...and his cell was not reachable... and his friend had no idea where he went... and he was all alone out in the city...

Tony thought he was going to pass out

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve had a sad smile as he continued "My place crashed near some mountain region of Ethiopia. Hundereds were dead and many went missing. I was badly injured and unconscious for almost a day until two men from a small village found me and took me to their shelter where they treated me for my wounds" 

"I don't understand. How come no one contacted Dad? I mean you had to have his name in your emergency contact number right?" 

Steve sighed "How can you ask someone for details of your family when you are in coma?" 

Peter narrowed his eyes "Coma?" 

"I was in coma for ten years" Steve finally dropped the last bomb said and Peter stood up with expression that would be only described as shock 

"There was nothing on me left for them to trace back to your father. I woke up two years back but had to go under lot of physical and speech therapy. Those days were the hardest in my life. All the details of my treatment are there in the file" 

"Why didn't you call Dad?" 

"And say what? Forget that I left you and our son years back and help me get on my feet again?" Steve shook his head and eyes glimmered with watery tears "I'm done being selfish Pete. It was my fault from the begining. I was the one who left you both so I deserved to be punished"

Peter's eyes too glazed with glassy layer of tears. He didn't know how to react to this reality. Yes his father was at fault. If he hadn't left them in the first place, none if this would have happened. But at the same time, he could see the man standing infront of him was a changed man. Sadness and confusion seeped through his mind. What should he do now? 

Steve brushed off his tears and sighed "I'm so tired of living alone. I want to come home Pete...to you and Tony" 

Peter took a step back, heart pounding against his ribcage. His father wanted to be back in their lives? For real? All together under one roof? How would Dad react? 

Dad!

"Oh Shit!" Peter yelled, eyes going wide 

Steve frowned "Language young man" 

"Sorry" Peter apologized and looked at his watch "Oh my God! It's almost seven. Dad said he would be home by six. I've to go" 

"Oh" Steve's face fell and asked with hopeful voice "Can we meet again" 

"I.. I don't... maybe" said Peter hesitating a bit as he picked his bag

"I'll drop you" 

"Thanks but I'll manage. Umm... bye" 

Steve quickly scribbled his number on a piece of paper "This is my number. Call me... please?" Peter pocketed the paper and ran out of the house. He hoped his father wouldn't be mad at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Back with next chapter on this fic. A huuuuuge bucket full of thanks for reading guys. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Steve stared at the empty spot where not few seconds back his son was standing. Suddenly the house felt empty without the boy. Peter's presence vibrated a positive energy around the place. He wished his son would have stayed a little longer so he could get to know him more. He wanted to talk to him about his likes and dislikes. He wanted to talk about his school and future plans. He wanted to talk pamper him with his love

Steve shook his head with a small smile. There was no doubt Tony had done a good job in raising Peter on his own. He sighed with guilt weighing on his shoulders like bricks. He should have been there to witness and be a part of Peter's childhood. He knew he couldn't do anything to change the past but he can always hope for a better future. Atleast for Peter. There was no way he was going to again turn away from his responsibility

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four hours. Tony calculated each and every second with worried heart. Okay so this was not normal. Even for Peter, who most of the time was punctual in his daily routine. Something must have happened to his son. What if he was met with an accident? What if he was hurt? Tony felt his stomach churn at the thought of his baby getting hurt. He steeled himself and grabbed his car keys. Time to go to cops.

The front door clicked open and Tony almost melted in relief when he saw his son take a step in "Pete"

Peter paused at the entrance looking at his father. From the expression he could say the man was definitely worried, even angry. He ran a tongue on his dry lips and pasted a smile "Hi Dad" he saw his Dad come running towards him and engulfed him in a bone crushing hug

Tony crossed the distance in two large steps and hugged Peter tightly "Are you okay?"

Peter was confused at the question but still replied "Ofcourse Dad. I'm fine" Tony then pulled back and with a blink of an eye, his expression changed "Peter Stark do you have any idea what time it is?"

Peter pressed his lips "I'm sorry Dad"

Tony frowned at the boy "Where the hell have you been and why weren't you answering your phone?"

"You called?" Peter pulled his cell out and looked at the screen "I've got no battery"

"Where were you?" Tony asked again and Peter stared at the father debating whether he should tell him about the meeting with his other father. Should he lie? No, Dad needed to know what happened with Papa in those thirteen years. It won't be easy but he had to tell the truth "Dad.. I was with... he.. please don't be mad"

"Mad? Why would I be mad? Where were you kid?"

Peter tugged his lower lip in and out, hands fidgeting with the hem of his sleeves "I was.. with him"

"Him?" Tony scowled, shaking his head in confusion "Who Pete?"

"Pa.. Papa" Peter's voice was barely a whisper but Tony heard each syllable clearly "What? Who did you say?"

Peter swallowed thickly "Dad please listen to me. Papa.."

"I can't believe that man! How dare he come near you?" Tony ran a hand on his mouth and anger growing in his chest "Here I was worried sick for you and he just decided to pick you from the school? Without my permission?"

Peter's hands were trembling at his sides "Dad.. it's not like that. Papa.."

"Stop calling him that!" Tony yelled and Peter flinched at the loud voice. His father had never once yelled at him before. This was getting harder than he thought "It was not his fault Dad"

"What?" Tony's eyes hardened "Not his fault? How can you even say that?"

"Pa..." Peter stopped himself from saying his name as he didn't want to angry his father more "....he showed me a file. There was a plane crash Dad. He was in coma for ten years"

Tony stared at Peter

Peter then started rambling without pausing for even a second "It's true Dad.. he was in the plane crash.. and badly injured... for ten years he's been in coma and only woken up two years back.. I've seen all the papers.. all the appointments with the doctors... and... and he still loves us.. there are so many pictures he's pasted in his room and.."

"You know the man for barely three hours and now you believe him? Is that it?" Tony frowned at his son

Peter lowered his eyes and spoke quietly "I saw the papers. Why would he lie to me?" Tony held the boy by his shoulders "Can't you see why kid? He wants to take you away from me"

Peter shook his head "No Dad. He wants to come back to us. He..."

Tony scoffed "I won't make that mistake again. There is no place for him in our lives" Peter's eyes layered with shiny tears "He still cares Dad. What should I do to convince you..."

Tony cut him off by raising his voice "What you're going to do is never see the man again"

"What?"

"I've never asked you anything before Peter but today you'll have to promise me that you'll never meet him again"

"But Dad..." Peter bit his quivering lips

"Years back he left me and you've no idea how difficult it has been son" Tony's voice grew heavy "I've lost so much Peter. I can't.. I can't loose you too. I love you so much kiddo. There's no way he's ruining my life again"

Peter didn't bother to wipe the tears that fell from his eyes

"So promise me you'll never see him. Can you do that Pete? Can you promise me?"

Peter sniffed lowering his eyes again and reluctantly gave a small nod "Okay Dad" Tony sighed in relief and hugged his son "I'm sorry for being little strict but you'll see it's for your own good"

Peter nodded unable to form any words that would change his father's mind. This was not what he had in his mind. Tony pulled back and placed a soft kiss over Peter's head "I love you"

"Love you too Dad" Peter forced a smile

"C'mon you must be hungry. I'll reheat the food while you go change your clothes"

"Okay"

"One more thing" Tony waited for Peter to look at him and then spoke "Where does he stay?"

Peter's eyes widened a little "Why?"

"I need to have a word with him"

"A word?"

"Peter where does he live?" Tony asked again in his stern voice and Peter had to gave him the address "Thank you. Go get changed"

After they ate their dinner, Tony informed Peter he was going out for a while and that he could finish his homework. The boy exactly knew where his father was going and dread started pooling in his stomach. He could only hope Steve was ready to face Tony's anger

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve was reading a book when he heard a knock on the door. Checking the time, the man wondered who would be at this late hour. He opened the door only to gape in shock "Tony? What are you doing here?"

Tony's glare was more like a act of violence when he looked directly at his husband. He refrained himself from punching the man who tried to take away his son

Steve smiled nervously "I'm not complaining okay. It's just... wow.. you're here. Why don't you come in"

"Who gave you the permission to talk to my son?"

"What?"

"You not only talked to Peter but brought him here without consulting me first" Tony continued in deadly tone

"Tony why don't you come in"

"Answer me Dammit!"

Steve was annoyed at Tony's behaviour "Don't get mad okay. Peter is my son too and I've every right to talk to him"

"Peter is your nothing! You hear me? He doesn't belong to you" Tony spat back "You lost that right the day you left him"

The words stung at Steve's heart and he swallowed hard "I made a mistake"

"Yes you made a mistake and now you're paying for it"

"Don't do this Tony. I still... love you and Peter"

"Don't you think it's a little too late for heart to heart confessions" Tony taunted the man "It's all over between us and I would appreciate if you would just stay away from my son or else...."

Steve frowned "Or else?"

Tony straightened himself "I'll file a complaint against you and charge you with restraining orders"

Steve's eyes widened feeling the thin line of hope getting broken into million pieces "You cannot do that!"

"If you ever contact or come anywhere close to Peter, I swear I'll do it"

"This is crazy. You cannot keep me away from Peter. I know what I did to you is unforgivable but the kid needs his Papa"

"He's already got one Dad and I think it's more than enough for him"

"Tony please..." Steve tried to reach out but Tony swatted his hand away "Don't touch me and for the last time I'm telling you, stay away from Peter" he turned around to leave

When Tony left, the tears from Steve's eyes began dripping tears down his face. His inner confidence to bring his family back together seemed to be slipping away from him. On seeing Tony's hatered towards him, the task was next to impossible. He pressed himself on the side of the wall hoping to suck some kind of comfort from the white paint. He was left with nothing but silence. Something he has to live for the rest of his life

Steve had an option to ignore Tony's words and continue to approach his son. But that would only make things worse, especially for Peter. A child is the one who suffers the most when two parents fight with each other and he didn't want to create unnecessary tension in his son's life. Steve wiped the tears and took a deep breath. Maybe his decision to come back was wrong. He should leave the country and never come back again

_ring ring_

Steve ignored the ring, feeling too depressed to talk to anyone right now

_ring ring_

Steve glared at his cell

_ring ring_

Steve huffed out a breath and grabbed his cell, almost yelling at the unknown caller "Who is it?" 

Silence

"Hello?"

Silence

"If you don't want to talk, then why did you call?" 

"Papa?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! So sorry for the long wait. Real life caught me reeeaaallll bad. I hope you guys are still with me and will like this update. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Peter was trying hard to concentrate on his homework but he couldn't. His mind was swirling with so many unanswered questions. What was Dad going to say to Papa? Will he yell at him? What if they fight again? What if Papa leaves them? What if he never gets to see his father again?

Peter threw the pen on top of notebook and closed it shut. This was not right. The whole situation is not right. God has given him a chance to make him family a whole then how could he miss this golden opportunity. He had to do something about it even if his father it would get mad at him. Peter grabbed his cell and pulled out the crumbled paper on which Steve had written his number. The boy then took a deep breath "Okay here we go"

 

 

"Papa?"

Steve pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Did he actually hear his son's voice? He curled his lips as he faught hard not to smile. The ray of hope that Tony brutally shattered was back in his life. He was feeling so happy right now that couldn't be described in words

"Hello?" 

Steve blinked out of his thoughts and nodded "Yeah.. Yeah I'm right here kid" 

Peter felt uneasy in his stomach "Ah.. was Dad there?"

"Yeah he just left" Steve replied in low voice and Peter shoulders hunched "Was he angry?" 

"Yeah a bit. But hey you don't worry okay. I was kinda expecting this reaction from your father" Steve said to ease some tension that was clearly leaking from the boy's voice

"Sorry" Peter said quietly which made Steve confused "Why are you saying sorry Peter?" 

"I shouldn't have told Dad.. he was really mad" 

Steve frowned "Did he yell at you?" 

"Never mind" said Peter "Can we meet? Like tomorrow after school?" 

Steve paused for few seconds. Tony had warned him not to have any contact with Peter but how couldn't he? Peter was his son too and if he wanted to meet him then who was he to deny his request "Ofcourse Pete. Anytime you say" 

"Okay then. Tomorrow my classes are getting over one hour early so we can meet at twelve before Dad comes to pick me" explained Peter

"I'll be there sharp twelve o'clock" 

"Okay..Bye" 

"Bye kid. See you tomorrow" 

NEXT DAY

As decided Peter and Steve were sitting face to face in a coffee shop. Even though the place was fully airconditioned, the teen was still wiping small beads of sweat on his forehead with one hand and other was busy with stirring his coffee. Looking this, Steve smiled amusingly "Wow you just made a mini tornado" 

"Huh?" Peter asked wearing a confused expression on his face. When his father pointed at the cup, he looked down and couldn't hold back a small laugh "Sorry. Just.. I've never lied to Dad before and this morning I told him, I've extra classes after school so..."

"So we could meet. Right?" 

Peter nodded

Steve reached out and placed a hand over Peter's hand "Relax Pete. If this is making you uncomfortable then I can leave" 

"No" said Peter and stuttered "Actually... I.. umm.. I mean.. I was thinking..." 

Steve frowned for few seconds. What was the boy so nervous about "You can say anything you want Peter. I'm your father" his voice was calm and quite which relaxed the boy a little "I want you and Dad to.. to.." 

"What about me and Dad?" 

Peter swallowed hard "...to get... to get back together" 

Steve pulled his hand back and Peter noticed how within seconds his father's eyes were filled with shock which was soon followed by pain and guilt "Peter I'm really sorry to say but what you're asking is not possible" 

"Why not?" Peter asked with a small pout "Don't you love Dad?" 

"Ofcourse I do" replied Steve without hesitation "But you don't know kid.. your father is really mad at me and he'll never forgive me" 

"You cannot give up so easily. Talk to him again" Peter suggested and Steve shook his head "It's no use. I've hurt him to the point that nothing can be done to repair the damage" 

"No!" Peter leaned forward narrowing his eyes "You cannot just show up after so many years and... and just leave! This is not fair. I want my family. I want you and Dad together" 

"Believe me kiddo. That's what I had in my mind when I stepped in this city but your Dad made it very clear, he doesn't want to do anything with me" 

"This cannot be the end. You've to do something!" said Peter desperately 

"No Peter what you're asking... Baby please try to understand"

Peter pressed his lips and blinked rapidly to hide his surfaced tears "Why don't you see Pops you're repeating the same mistake again! You left us before and you're doing it all over again. I can't..." 

"What did you say?" Steve leaned forward and Peter jerked his head back looking confused "I said you're repeating the same mistake again and..."

"No no. What did you call me?" 

Peter tugged his lower lip in and out "Pops...ah.. Papa sounds little childish and I'm a big boy now so I'm going to call you Pops. I mean if you don't min.." 

"I love it Pete" Steve smiled broadly as he made a decision "I want to hear you call me Pops everyday so tell me what do I've to do to get our family back together" 

"You mean it?" Peter's eyes shone with hope and happiness. Steve nodded "Definitely. But let me warn you kiddo. It's not going to be easy to melt the Ironman's heart"

"Don't worry Pops. Just do as I say and Dad will fall in love with you all over again"

"What do you have in mind young man?" 

Peter quickly pulled the chair next to Steve and started whispering in his ears "Got it?" 

"Are you sure this will work?" 

"Hundered percent!" 

TWO DAYS LATER

"C'mon Dad hurry up! We're going to miss the starting part" said Peter while balancing a tray of popcorn and Pepsi as he and his father made their way towards the theatre. The boy was feeling little nervous and hoped his plan would work. Tony followed his son pushing through the crowd. They took their seats and Peter handed a pepsi cup to Tony "I've heard this is the best horror movie of the year and they are going to show it without any break" 

Tony rolled his eyes "Sometimes I doubt my son is normal. Usually kids tend to avoid these kind of scary movies" 

Peter shrugged with a smile "I don't find them scary, infact they make me laugh" he looked around and his heart started pounding when he saw Steve climb up the stairs. He quickly adjusted himself and inhaled deeply "Please let everything be good" he muttered under his breath

"What did you say?" asked Tony

"Nothing" Peter smiled munching on his popcorn. Tony took a sip from the plastic cup and felt the right side of his seat occupied by a man. He turned around to see the person's face and almost dropped his drink when he saw it was Steve who sat next to him.

The trailers for new upcoming movies began to roll

Steve adjusted himself on the seat making sure he was looking directly at the screen and act normally, like he didn't know Tony was beside him. As per Peter's plan he had booked three tickets and given two to his son so he could sit next to Tony and behave like it was pure coincidence 

Peter stared at the screen without blinking and he stuffed one popcorn after another. By now his Dad must have surely noticed Pops present. His legs began bouncing and heart thumped in his chest 

Tony clutched the arm supporter, digging his finger nails on the smooth material. What the hell was Steve doing here? Ofcourse he came to watch the movie but why only this one and why did he get a seat next to him. As far as he could remember, Steve hated horror movies. Then what was he doing here? Being so close to his... husband reminded him again and again what he did years back. Tony gritted his teeth. He couldn't do this. He couldn't sit next to the man who ruined his life. He couldn't...

"Oh Hi Tony!" 

Steve's voice broke Tony's thoughts and he looked at the man with no softness in eyes. It was the look that conveyed bubbling hatered

Steve continued with a smile "What a coincidence right. We all are here for same movie" he leaned forward "Hi Pete" 

Tony's glare hardened

"Huh?" Peter turned to face and ached surprised "Oh.. umm.. Hi" 

"I saw the trailer of this movie. They say it's the best horror movie of the year and..." 

Tony got up from the seat "Pete let's go" 

Peter's eyes widened. This was not what he had in mind "But Dad we haven't even watched the movie" 

"I don't care. We're leaving"

Steve held Tony's arm to stop him and wriggled his eyesbrows playfully "Why Tony? Can't resist yourself towards me?" 

"What nonsense!" exclaimed Tony feeling extremely offended while Peter was trying hard not smile

"Then why are you leaving?" 

"Because I don't want to be anywhere near you" hissed Tony

 

"Hey sit down will you! The movie is getting started" a man shouted at Tony 

 

"C'mon Tony sit down. Don't create a scene" Steve whispered

"Dad please sit down" pleaded Peter 

Tony clenched his jaw and reluctantly sat down on his seat 

"Thank you" said Steve

"Shut up and don't talk to me" 

Steve leaned to look at Peter 

"Or my son!" Tony hissed again and pointed at the screen "Keep your eyes on the screen"

Steve shrugged and causally adjusted himself on the seat. He felt so releaved that atleast they were sitting next to each other. Now it was time for plan B. 

Peter was grinning inwardly. He wanted to hi fi his Pops for the success of their plan. Next step was going to be difficult

FORTY FIVE MINUTES LATER

Steve squinted his eyes as he forced himself to watch the movie. He always hated horror flims but if he wanted to get Tony's attention, he had to be strong and wait for scariest part of the movie

A scream echoed in the dark hall

Steve took this to his advantage and grabbed Tony's hand. He leaned as close to his husband's body and hid his face behind his shoulder 

Tony flinched at the touch and tried to free himself from the tight grip on his hand and body "What are you doing?" 

"Please Tony..." Steve mumbled into Tony's shoulder "Look at the girl's face... oh god I can't watch... it's so scary" 

"Then leave!" Tony whispered harshly

"I can't get up in the middle of the movie and disturb others. Please let me stay like this... only for few minutes" 

Tony rolled his eyes getting annoyed "Steve let go" 

Another scream

Steve only tightened his hold "Oh God... why is she still screaming!" 

Peter sunk further into his seat and giggled behind the popcorn cup 

Tony waited no-so patiently for next ten minutes. He literally pushed Steve away from him when scary part was finally over

"Thank you Tony. Your presence helped a lot" Steve smiled but in return got a deadliest glare from his husband "Sorry... won't happen again. I promise" 

Tony muttered under his breath and shifted his eyes on the screen

TEN MINUTES LATER

Steve was actually enjoying the movie. He intendly watched as the plot builded and suspense was created with every scene. The ghost struck again on it's victim and a bone chilling scream boomed in the theatre

Steve took his cue to again gain Tony's attention and grabbed the hand that was placed on the armrest. The man frowned when he noticed something different about the touch. The hand was lot thinner and felt softer. He was about to turn his head when a voice reached his ears

"Pops it's me" Peter whispered 

Steve quickly let go of his son's hand and was shocked to see Peter sitting next to him instead of Tony "What are you doing here?" 

Peter sulked a little "Dad exchanged places" Steve wanted to smack himself when he saw a wide grin on Tony's face. He then shared a look with Peter, both having the same thought : This was not going to be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter on this fic. Thanks a milllllion for reading this story. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Sorry Pete. It didn't work this time too. I think we should stop doing this. Technically we are cheating on your father by going behind his back and it just doesn't feel right. I mean it's clear that Tony doesn't want me back and maybe it's time for me to leave. It will hurt like hell and I'll miss you and Tony so much... I love you kiddo. I wish I could be a part of your life but... anyways, can we meet tomorrow like last time before I go? I want to leave with a happy memory" Steve ended his voice recorder and hung up the call.

After hearing his father's voice message, Peter laid on the bed wide awake, his fingers playing with the edge of the pillow case. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes and he pressed his lips in frustration. The comforter was thick and irresistibly soft yet the teen wasn't able to step into dreamland. How could he when his family was falling apart all over again. His constant efforts in bringing his two fathers back together had gone all in vain. The boy took the frame from the side table that had a snap of his Dad and himself. He stared at the picture which now seemed incomplete without his Pops. Peter clutched the frame to his chest and let the tears roll down his eyes

Last two weeks were the most stressful in Peter's life. His Pops had warn him that it wasn't going to be easy task but he didn't know things were literally getting out of control. Until now he had come up with three different plans for his Pops to win his husband's love back but...

Let's see how Peter's plan went

PLAN 1

It was Monday so Peter knew his Dad would come back early from work because they could go grocery shopping like every week. But today he had something else in mind. When Tony was having a shower, the boy sneaked into his room and stole his father's wallet from his trousers. He grinned and ran out of the room

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony knocked on his son's bedroom door when he was all ready to go "Peter are you ready? We better hurry before the place gets over crowded"

Peter opened the door holding a pen in hand "Hi Dad...sorry but I've got lots of homework and two projects to complete. Can we go tomorrow?"

"But I've an important meeting tomorrow so I might be late" explained Tony

"Oh" said Peter making a long face "It's okay. I can complete my project after we come back from the store"

Tony waved his hand off "No kid. You continue with your homework and I'll go get the grocery for the week"

"Sure?"

"Absolutely"

"Don't forget my icecream"

Tony chuckled "It's already highlighted on my list"

AT STORE

"That will be 350 dollars Sir" the cashier spoke with a small smile looking at Tony who nodded and went to grab his wallet. The man was shocked when his fingers met empty pocket "Where's my wallet?" he searched every pocket but couldn't find his wallet

"Sir are you going to pay? There's a long line behind you" said the cashier in an impatient voice

Tony sighed and shook his head "Sorry I think I forgot my wallet at home"

"In that case I won't be able to help you. Maybe come back again with the wallet"

 

 

"I can pay for you"

 

 

Tony turned around to see Steve walk towards him with a small smile. A deep frown settled on his face and he clenched his jaw "No thank you"

Steve was already taking out his wallet "C'mon Tony. Let me help you. I can pay for you and then you can return me later" he explained hoping Tony will agree so they could meet again

"I said No!"

"It's no big deal" Steve insisted softly "There's nothing wrong in taking cash from me"

"Tony only glared in return "Everything is wrong with you" he looked at the cashier "Sorry for the trouble. I'll come back later"

"Tony wait!"

Tony didn't listen to Steve and rushed out of the store much to Steve's disappointment "Sorry Pete. I tried kiddo"

PLAN 2

At work Tony was busy making new designs for his new project when a clerk came up to him with a bouquet of flowers "Excuse me Mr Stark. There's a parcel for you"

"For me?" asked Tony looking at flowers with confused expression "Who's it from?"

"A man standing outside our office asked me to send these to you" the clerk smiled "He even paid extra if I bring an answer"

Tony took the bouquet and read the attached note to it

_My behaviour has caused_

_A lot of pain_

_I promise to_

_Never do it again_

_All I want is to_

_See YOU smile_

_Forever and ever_

_Not just for a while_

_I'M SORRY_

_PLEASE FORGIVE YOUR IDIOT HUSBAND WHO LOVES YOU THE MOST IN THIS WORLD_

_Steve_

"Sir? Are you going to reply?" asked the clerk and Tony nodded with a broad smile "Ofcourse John"

 

 

Steve was pacing outside the building as he eagerly waited for Tony's answer. He received atleast five calls from Peter asking him if their plan worked and hoped this time Tony would give him a positive response

Steve saw the clerk walk to him and his eyes widened when he saw the crumpled and crushed form of his bouquet. It looked like Tony had literally stamped on the delicate flowers to show his anger "There's also a note for you" the clerk handed the destroyed bouquet and a paper that read

_'This is all bullshit to me!'_

Steve sighed and dialled his son's number "Pete? Yeah we need a new plan" 

PLAN 3

It was late night When Tony was returning back home from work when his car suddenly stopped working and noticed he ran out of petrol (thanks to Peter who jammed a screwdriver under the car's petrol tank) He sighed at his luck because there was no chance of getting a cab at this hour. Walking back home was the only option left so Tony locked his car and started his journey on his two legs

Tony had barely walked for ten minutes when a car honked at him. He placed his hand infront of his eyes to avoid bright headlights that shone on him and wondered who would was the person behind the wheels

The car stopped next to Tony and the person lowered the window "Hi Tony" 

Tony was surprised to see the person was none other than Steve "What are you doing here?" 

"I'm heading home. What about you?" Steve asked acting clueless about the situation

"It's none of your business" Tony remarked and started walking. Steve pressed on the gas pedal "Hey Tony. Looks like you had a car trouble...umm.. why not I drop you home"

"No thanks" 

"Please let me help you" 

"No" 

"Why not? After all I'm your hus...." 

"You're nothing to me! There's only raw pain in my heart, every time I see you so stay away from me and my life" Tony quickened his steps and it only broke Steve's heart into millions pieces. Nothing was working on his husband. His eyes layered with shiny tears thinking how will he ever gain his place back in Tony's life. And what about Peter. How will he react when he will come to know that his one more plan had gone unsuccessful. It was time to a decision once and for all. He pulled out his cell and recorded a message 

PRESENT

Tony was exhausted by the time he reached home. His legs felt like they were made of jelly. He sank down on the couch and rubbed his aching knees. A part... like a tiny part of him regretted not taking Steve's offer. No! Tony looked around to see if anyone had even seen him thinking about Steve. There was no way he was going to have any kind of connection with the man again. 

Tony then thought about checking on Peter and got up from the couch. He groaned at his sore muscles and walked towards Peter's room. He slowly pushed the door open and smiled at the scene

Peter had fallen asleep and Tony thought he looked so peaceful. His features carrying the innocence of ten year old, yet ready to face the challenges of life. His dark hair fell carelessly on his face and Tony chuckled. They never stayed in one place anyway. He crossed the distance and knelt down next to the bed

Tony brushed off the bangs on Peter's forehead and placed a soft kiss on top of his head. On pulling back, the father now noticed his son's wet cheeks and wondered if he had cried to sleep. Worry rose in Tony's chest as he gently wiped the tears and looked down to see the frame on Peter's chest. He removed the frame, placing it back on the table and sat down on the edge of the bed

Questions started bouncing in Tony's head

Why was Peter crying?

Did something happen at school?

Did he had a fight with someone? 

Was he getting bullied at school? 

Did he do something wrong?

Should I wake him and ask? 

Tony almost raised his hand to wake the boy but stopped at mid air. He shouldn't disturb his sleep. He would talk to him first thing in the morning. The father hoped the matter wouldn't be anything serious. He sighed looking at the sleeping form of his son "I love you so much Pete. I don't need anyone else in my life"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something big is going to happen in next chapter. Stay tuned and Please leave a comment :-)))


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! A bucket full of thanks for reading this story. On with the next chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Tony spread avocado over the toast and sprinkled tomatoes on top as if it were a cake decoration. There was a joy in how he did it and today he wanted to make it even more special. The father knew something was bothering his son and the only way to get the teenager to talk was through his stomach. He cooked three of his his favourite dishes and placed it on the table and waited for the boy to come

Peter walked into the living room with his back bag hung around his shoulder. Tony carefully watched his every move and could easily tell by the tense posture and hunched shoulders that the boy was stress out for some unknown reason. He cleared his throat and smiled "Good morning Peter" 

"Good morning Dad" replied Peter in low voice which didn't go unnoticed by his father. He sat down on the table and looked at the items with wide eyes and soon a broad smile spread on his face "Dad? What's all this?"

Tony grinned serving croissant and the toast on Peter's plate "I just wanted to make your favourite breakfast. Do you like it?" 

Peter took a big bite and chewed the bite down "I love it Dad. Thanks" Tony nodded and ate his share of the food. Half way through, the father placed the fork down "Pete can I ask you something?" 

"Sure Dad" 

"Is everything alright in your school?" 

"Yeah" 

"I mean everything?"

"Yes Dad"

"Are you having any kind of girl trouble?"

"No" said Peter defensively

"Boy?" Tony asked carefully

"What? No no.. ofcourse not"

"Sure?" 

Peter nodded

"Like no one is giving you any trouble or bullying you?"

Peter shook his head feeling a bit confused "No Dad. It's all good. What's going on?" Tony sighed in relief. Maybe he was thinking too much "Okay that's good. Is there anything else that's bothering you?" 

Peter tensed a little at the question. A huge part of him wanted to tell his father the truth but at the same time he was very scared of the outcome. What if his father would again go have a fight with Pops and be angry at him for going behind his back. The teen fisted his hands under the table and forced a smile "No" 

Tony placed a hand on Peter's shoulder "You know you can talk to me about anything right? I'm your father and I don't like seeing you all stressed out" 

"I'm fine Dad" 

"Are you sure?" 

Peter nodded mustering up a big smile "Yes Dad. I promise. It's all good" Tony leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on top of the boy's head "I love you" 

"Love you too Dad" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter jumped from the table the moment he saw his father enter the coffee shop. The boy wrapped his arms around Steve's broad torso and buried his face on his shoulders, hugging the man with all his strength. Steve was surprised by the sudden but welcome gesture. This was the first time Peter had hugged him after thirteen years and he just couldn't hold back his smile and tears that welled up in his eyes. The father didn't hesitate to hug his son back and spoke softly "Pete? You okay buddy?" 

"Pops please don't go" Peter's voice came all choked up and it broke Steve's heart. He had been thinking all night how his sudden appearance must have affected the boy. He shouldn't have come back and disturb his son's peaceful life "I'm so sorry Peter" 

Peter sniffed and Steve pulled back so they could sit back on the table. He wiped the boy's tears with his thumb and squeezed his shoulders "Hey don't be so sad kid. It's not the end of the world" 

Peter looked up with his tear strained eyes "Why are you giving up so easily on us? Why don't you try again? I'm sure Dad will forgive you" 

Steve let out a sad sigh "It's never going to happen. I know you want your family back but things have changed. Maybe... maybe Tony doesn't Iove me anymore" he looked away so his son couldn't see his tears that pricked in his eyes

"Pops I know Dad still loves you. Please don't leave us. We'll try aga..." 

"No Peter" Steve looked at his Peter with sharp eyes "Enough of this games. This is not the right way. I can't.." 

Peter bit his lips "This means you don't love Dad or me" 

"What are you talking about? Ofcourse I love you and your father. More than anything in this world" 

"Then talk to him again. One last time" 

"Pete..." 

Peter caught Steve's hand and pleaded "Please Pops. Just one last try. I'll be there too. We'll tell him what we've been doing past two weeks" 

"He's going to be very angry" 

"I don't care. I can't let my family fall apart right infront of my eyes. Please Pops....for me?" Peter's said in heavy voice which melted Steve's heart "Okay kiddo. One last try but after that whatever Tony decides, you'll not go against his decision" 

"Deal" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow! Pops you've got the coolest car ever" Peter roamed his fingers on the head of the shinning vehicle and Steve smiled fondly "You already got a ride in this car remember the first time you came to my house"

"Yeah but I was very nervous that day so it's all blurry to me"

Steve snickered "You did look like you were going to pass out any second" he then laughed when Peter pouted at his comment "Hey I've an idea. Do you wanna drive?" 

Peter's eyes widened "Drive? Me? For real?" 

"Why not? Your house is barely ten blocks from here. I think you'll be fine. Besides I'll guide you" Steve pulled out his car keys and dangled in the air "What do you say kid? Wanna drive this beauty?" 

Peter's smile reached his ears as he grabbed the keys from his father's hand "Hell yeah! Thank you Pops. You're the best!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright now shift into reverse" 

Peter had a death grip on steering wheel as he shifted the gear "Okay" Steve tapped on Peter's hand "Relax a bit. You're doing good" 

Peter nodded

"Now now slowly take your foot off the brake, make sure to look behind you and check your mirrors" 

"Okay" 

"Alright turn your wheel sharp to the left now and press on the accelerator" Steve instructed and Peter did as he was told. It took few jerks and twice the engine went off before the teen was able to steadily drive on the road "This feels so good Pops" 

"Don't tell your fath..." 

A loud horn sounded down the street and both Peter and his father whipped their heads to look at the sound

A pick up truck was barelling up the street, coming from the left, swerving in a zig zag pattern, easily going thirty miles over the speed limits. The driver seemed he didn't even realize that he was speeding, probably drunk off his head 

Peter's body froze as truck came closer and closer. He could barely hear his father's yells to turn to right and press on the gas pedal. Steve tried to swirl the wheel but ended few seconds late as the truck crashed into the driver's seat

Peter heard the metal crunch as the collision took place and the door bent in, crushing his left arm and shoulder and he could feel something warm trickled down his at the back of his head after the window shattered at him. His whole body jerked forward and he painfully collided with the wheel infront

Then the car rolled more than five times on the road 

Steve grunted in pain when the car finally stopped doing summersaults. He coughed as he tried to clear his vision that was swimming infront of him. He gave himself a couple of seconds before assessing the situation. The first thing he noticed was the car was upside down and he was still strapped on his seat. The second...

Peter

Steve forgot to breathe when he turned his head and saw his son hanging unconscious on his seat. It seemed Peter's body was tightly wedged between the wheel and his seat. He wondered why didn't the airbag burst at the impact? With fear and worry bubbling in his heart, he strained against the pinched seatbelt and raised his hand to give a light hit on Peter's face "Pete? Peter? Can you hear me? Peter!"

When Steve got no response he tried again "Please baby.. open your eyes. Peter!" 

Peter groaned as he slowly responded to Steve's voice

"Peter! C'mon kid...that's it. Open your eyes" encouraged Steve

Peter's eyelids fluttered and face scrunched in pain and discomfort

"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay" 

Just when Peter tried to move a sharp pain shot through his chest and he cried out loudly 

"Don't move Pete. You're hurt and stuck" 

Peter finally was able to open his eyes and the next second panic gripped him from all sides when he realised his surroundings "Oh my God!" 

"Pete it's okay. You're going to be alright. I'm right here kid. Help will soon come. You'll be fi.." 

Peter shook his head, tears rolling down his bruised cheeks as he gasped for air and struggled to get himself free "Get me out of here!" 

"Peter..." 

"I can't breathe!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you so so so much for reading this story. On with the next chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"I can't breathe!" 

Steve reached out and took Peter's hand in his and gave a tight squeeze "Yes you can Pete. You're okay buddy. Everything is okay" 

Peter responded by tightening his father's hand. His clenched his eyes shut and whimpered "Pops... get me out of here. I don't want to be here" 

"Okay kid. I hear you okay. I'm going to get you out of here. I promise" Steve assured and looked around to see several people had crowded two feet away from their car and were whispering to each other. He took a deep breath and raised his voice "Somebody help us! Call 911!"

One lady pulled out her cell and dialled 911 while two men came forward to help Steve out of the car. The father turned to face his son "Peter I need you to let go son" 

Peter's eyes were still closed as he shook his head vigorously, voice sounding small and scared "No.. Pops please don't leave me..No" 

Steve's heart clenched painfully at his son's plea "Just for few seconds. I swear I'll free you" 

Peter cluched Steve's hand even more harder "No!" 

Steve didn't know what to say anymore. He tried to assure the scared boy by soothing words but nothing was working on him. He cursed himself for what he was going to do next. The father then forcefully pried Peter's hand off him and shifted to get out of the car. Tears welled up in his eyes when his son was still trying to reach out to him "Don't leave me! Pops! Please don't go!" 

The second Steve was pulled out of the car with the help of two men, he stumbled and ran towards Peter's side of the door "Peter! I'm here son. I'm going to get you out" 

Tears streamed down Peter's eyes, his whole face red and upper body shook terribly "I want Dad!" 

Steve's heart broke all over again and he reached out to his son through broken window "Peter.." 

"Where's Dad!?" Peter yelled in his frightened state. Steve and the other guy pulled the door open earning a loud screech. He reached out under the driver's seat and pushed the seat backwards finally freeing his son. He caught the boy in his arms and dragged him out of the car "I got you baby. It's okay... you're okay"

"Dad..Dad..." Peter trembled in Steve's hold as he kept calling out for his Dad before his world turned black and he lost consciousness. Steve's worry heightened when Peter's head lolled to it's side and staining his sleeves with his blood "Oh God" he whispered in horror

EIGHT HOURS LATER

"....don't understand what is your police force doing! How hard it is to find a sixteen year old kid?" Tony yelled into his cell to an officer to whom he had filed his missing son's complaint when Ned called him after school, asking why Peter hadn't come today. It had been almost twelve hours since he dropped Peter to school but if he didn't get into the premises then where did his son go "I want results! Find my son as soon as possible" Tony shut his cell in anger. He couldn't even describe how worried he was. He felt his insides churn in an unpleasant way, eyes longing to see Peter safe and sound "Please God. Don't let anything bad happen to my kid"

OUTSIDE

The moment cab driver pressed on the break pedal, Steve's heart dropped to his stomach and brain felt like it was fighting an electric storm that quite honestly was painful. He sat there for few seconds in frozen panic before titling his head to his side only to see his son had dozed off after the doctors pumped him with heavy painkillers for his injuries 

Steve had rushed to hospital with Peter where the doctors stiched his wound at the back of his head and bandaged his badly bruised ribs. The father was releaved that there was no permanent damage and Peter would be fine within couple of weeks

When Peter was being treated inside and Steve had to wait for him outside with a fearful thought looping around his mind. How in the world will he face Tony? He must be worried sick by now. How will he tell him that he was responsible for the accident? Will Tony ever forgive him? Can he forgive himself? What he did today was so immature and silly mistake. If he hadn't asked Peter to drive the car, none of this would have happened in the first place. He was grateful that his son hasn't suffered any permanent damage

"Sir? Are you going to get out?" the cab driver brought Steve back to real world who swallowed thickly "Yeah" he pulled out his wallet and paid the driver. Next he tried to wake Peter by gently patting his cheek "Peter? Hey we're home kid. C'mon wake up" 

Peter groaned in his uneasy sleep "Dad?" 

Steve gave a small nod "Dad's inside buddy. Let's go" 

Peter drifted off again without responding to his father. Steve sighed and got out of the cab. He then carried his son in his arms being extra careful of his stitches. Peter bunched Steve's shirt and remained asleep. The older man looked at the house and bit his lips. He huffed out a breath and walked ahead

 

 

Tony was still waiting for any news on Peter when he heard the door bell "Peter?" his heart filled with hope and he literally ran towards the front door

 

 

Tony felt a chill run through his heart on seeing Steve who's arms were full with his son who was too still for his liking. Worry and fear spiked in his chest as he touched Peter's limp arm "Pete? What .. What happened to him? Is he alright? Peter?" 

Steve's throat bobbled with heavy lump "He's fine Tony. Can I come in? Peter needs to rest" 

Tony moved aside with baffled expression and followed Steve into the house and fired questions "Steve what happened to my son? Is he alright? Where did you find him? Do I need to call doctor?" 

Steve stopped near the couch and carefully laid Peter on his stomach since he had stitches at the back of his head. The boy whimpered which broke both his father's heart "Dad" he mumbled shifting into comfortable position

Tony pushed Steve away and knelt down next to Peter, softly running a hand on his hair "I'm right here kiddo. Dad's right here" Peter relaxed at the touch but then Tony's fingers froze under the small white patch of bandage "What the hell?" 

Peter slowly blinked his eyes open and looked at the figure infront of him "Dad" Tony nodded taking Peter's hand in his and kissed his knuckles "Are you okay kid?"

Peter sat upright and threw himself into his Tony's arms and hugged him tightly, feeling extremely releaved that he was back with his father "Dad"

Tony rubbed soft circles on Peter's back "What happened kiddo? How did you get hurt?"

Steve was really scared of telling the truth but he also couldn't lie. Atleast not to Tony. It was his mistake and he will take full responsibility for it "Peter was in an accident" 

Tony sprang up from the couch "Accident? When? How did it happen? Who dared to hurt my son? Tell me his name so I can send him behind the bars and make sure he never sees daylight again in his life"

Peter started shaking with fear, pain temporary forgotten and looked at Steve with wide eyes 

"It was me. We were heading back here and I made a mistake of asking him if he wanted to drive... a truck came out of nowhere and smashed into driver's side" confessed Steve saw Tony's veins popped on his forehead waiting to explode. He shared a look with Peter who was ready to get up but he shook his head, silently asking him stay down "Tony..."

Tony crossed the distance and slammed a fist on Steve's face "You son of a bitch!" 

"Dad!" Peter sprang up from the couch and swayed on his feet. His vision swarmed and head throbbed but he forced himself to stand still 

Steve caught his now hurting jaw and blinked back his tears. He deserved it, maybe more

"Are you fucking out of your mind?" barked Tony, anger fuming through his voice "Peter is not even allowed to sit without a seatbelt and you asked him to drive a car? He is my son! My only son and you put his life in danger?" 

"I'm sorry" Steve's voice was quite and low

Tony hissed at his husband "Sorry? You're sorry? You could have killed him!" 

Peter bit his quivering lips as tears fell from his eyes. This was not how he had planned the big reunion "Dad please don't yell at Pops. It's not his fau.."

Tony raised an hand and glared at his son "Wait a minute. What did you say? Pops?" 

"Dad..." 

"Since when did you start calling him Pops?" asked Tony raising his voice which earned a scowl from Steve "Tony don't say anything to..." 

"You shut up!" Tony warned pointing a finger at Steve "I'm talking to my son" he then turned to face Peter "Tell me Peter since when did you start calling him him Pops?" 

Peter sniffed looking down and spoke softly "Two.. Two weeks" 

"What!?" 

"I'm sorry Dad" 

Tony shook his head "Two weeks? You two were... I can't believe this. You went behind my back? For this man?" 

Peter cried harder

"So I mean nothing to you anymore? Is that it?" 

"No Dad.. it's not like that" 

Tony gritted his teeth "I'm so dissapointed in you Peter" 

"Don't blame him Tony and stop shouting. He's hurt and needs to rest" said Steve

Tony ignored Steve's words and glared at Peter "So now he's become more important than me?"

Steve came forward and tried to grab Tony's arm "That's not true Tony. Peter loves you" Tony wrenched his arm away and spat back "This is all your fault! You ruined everything. You took my son away from me!" 

"I did not ruin anything" Steve argued back "Peter is still your son. I just wanted to give him some of my time" 

"You don't get to do that anymore!" shouted Tony 

"Why not? I'm his father too. I've every right to be a part of his life" 

"You're one selfish human being I've ever seen in my life" 

"What's that suppose to mean?" 

"Back then you left because you were too engrossed in focusing on your career and now that it all over for you, you've come to take the one thing that gives me the reason to smile in my life" 

"Tony please. Can't we forget the past and move on to our future. You me and Peter" 

Tony scoffed "There's no place for you in our future. Peter and I..." he turned to point at his son but froze when he saw an empty spot "Peter?" 

Steve too looked around the hall but couldn't find the boy "Peter?"

Both the adults stared at the front door which was now open and Peter was no where to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter on this fic. Thank you so so soooooo much for reading guys.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Peter!" 

Tony ran outside the door yelling his son's name and a deep guilt weighing on his chest. He shouldn't have yelled at Peter. His son was hurt so the first thing as a parent he needed to do was to make sure he was okay, not shout for his mistake. His heart clenched at the image of his teenager child crying infront of him. God he was such an idiot

Steve closely followed Tony who's heart was hammering in his chest. How could he get into an argument with his husband when his son was present in the same room. Peter just wanted his family back together and this was definitely not the best start. His heart ached on remembering the sad look on his son's face. God he was such an idiot 

Both the adults scanned the outside parking lot, eyes darting more wildly as each passing second. Tony breathed heavily through his clenched teeth and looked at Steve "Where is he!? Steve... If anything happens to Pete... Oh God" he ran a hand on his mouth fearing the worst ".. he's hurt and I yelled at him..."

Steve's eyes shone with tears. Tony might be tough from outside but from inside he was a man with a golden heart. He always gave his heart and soul to the person he loved the most. When he was gone away for thirteen years and the boy was the only thing that kept him going in life. Peter might not be their biological son but his relation to Tony was more than blood. If he was worried for their son, god only knows how much scared Tony was feeling right now. He swallowed the painful lump and caught Tony's hands "We'll find him Tony" 

"You don't know that!" Tony wrenched his hands away "Peter hates fights and quarrels... he doesn't even like to watch movies that involve emotional pain. He's hurt Steve... my baby is hurt and I don't know where he is..." a thought crossed his mind and his eyes widened in fear "What if he runs away and never comes back?" 

"Tony...." 

"What if I loose him forever?" Tony clutched his shirt feeling suffocated and swayed. Steve caught his arm and held him tightly "Tony!" 

Tony looked at his husband with pleading eyes "Find him Steve. Find my son!" Steve hugged Tony and murmured softly "Sshh....we'll find him. I promise we'll find him" 

 

 

"Mr Stark?" 

 

 

Tony pulled away from Steve and turned to face the voice. The person was Mr Hodsen, a man who lived on the fourth floor of his building

"Is everything alright? I saw Peter hurriedly climb the stairs, towards the roof area" said Mr Hodsen

Tony shared a worried look with Steve "Roof? What is he doing on the roof? Steve..." 

"C'mon let's go" Steve started pulling Tony back inside thanking Mr Hodsen on the way. The two adults took two steps at a time and reached at the roof only to openly gape at the scene "Peter!" 

Peter was sitting on the edge of the roof, his feet dangerously dangling atleast eighty feet above the ground. The boy turned around at the yell of his name and saw his two fathers. He got up from his spot and narrowed his eyes 

"Peter what are you doing? Get down from there. It's too dangerous" said Tony taking a step towards his son 

"Your Dad's right Pete. C'mon buddy... get down" Steve too tried to coax his son 

"STOP!" Peter raised his hand "Don't come near me!" 

"Pete..." 

"No Dad I mean it. If you or Pops come one step closer to me...then I'll... I'll..." Peter looked back down and made a decision "...I'll jump" 

"No!" yelled Tony and Steve in unison and looked at each other, silently agreeing to try another way of getting the boy down from the edge

"Listen Peter. I know you're angry at us and I apologise okay. I'm so sorry. Please get down here" pleaded Steve sharing a look with Tony who nodded. It was killing him to see tears in his son's eyes "I'm sorry too kid. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Please come back to me" 

Peter wiped his eyes and sniffed "Are you two done fighting with each other?"

Steve took a step forward "Peter..." 

"Stop Pops!" Peter warned again "I swear I'll jump if you come any close to me" 

"Okay okay!" shouted Steve in pure panic "I'm right here okay. I won't move. Just... just please come down so we can talk about this... like a family" 

Peter laughed bitterly "Are we family?" 

Tony and Steve stared at the boy as none of them had an answer to his question 

"I don't think so" said Peter in heavy voice "Because in a family, people don't yell at each other.. people don't blame at each other... they show their love and talk about their problems" 

"I do love you baby" Tony smiled hoping the boy would believe him and get down from the edge but his heart broke when he saw Peter shaking his head in denial "No.. I know you love me Dad but I also know you love Pops" 

Tony stared at Peter

Steve stared at Tony

Peter blinked couple of times to clear his blurry vision and breathed slowly "I have seen it Dad... you still have Pops picture in the last drawer of your cupboard" 

Tony frowned. How did Peter know about the picture. Steve on the other hand looked at his husband in awe

"There were days when you felt lonely and you would take a photo out and cry silenty. I didn't know back then you were missing Pop but then I searched your cupboard and found his picture" Peter continued and Tony looked away from Steve's gaze "So what? Yes I use to miss him but that doesn't mean anything now" 

"You're lying!" Peter stamped a foot on the ground like a ten year old and Steve held a hand out "Pete... baby listen to me. Don't force this relationship on your Dad. I've accepted his denial and maybe you should too" 

"Pops?" Peter frowned looking at his father

"Coming back was a huge mistake. I've caused a lot of pain to your father and it cannot be erased in just couple of weeks. Also making you drive my car was the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life. If anything would have happened to you..I love you so much... I'm really sorry kiddo but you've to let me go. I'll never show my face again to you guys" 

"NO!" 

"What?" 

"You're not going anywhere!" Peter yelled which caused a blinding pain at the back of his head. He groaned and swayed on his feet, almost loosing his foot

"Peter!" 

"Peter watch out!"

"I'm fine!" Peter said stubbornly but he could feel something warm trickled down his neck "I'm... fine" 

"Peter please son. I'll do whatever you say. Just come down" Tony's eyes danced on Peter's legs praying he wouldn't loose his footing

"You promise?" Peter asked in small voice and Tony nodded more than twice "Ofcourse kiddo. Anything you say. Just name it" 

Peter looked at Steve "What about you Pops? Will you do one thing for me?"

"Peter..." 

On hearing Steve's wavering voice, Tony turned around to glare at his husband "What are you doing?" he whispered harshly "Just do as he says" 

"But Tony we don't know what he's going to ask for" 

"I don't want to hear anything. His life is on stake Steve!" Tony gritted his teeth "I'm begging you please do as he says" 

Steve sighed in defeat "Okay... Okay" he fixed his eyes on Peter "I promise to do anything you say" 

"See Pete? We both are ready to hear you out. Just get down son" Tony gave a small smile 

Peter swallowed thickly, hands clenching and unclenching on his sides "I'll only get down if you both promise to stay together for one month" 

Tony's eyes widened "What?" 

Steve's jaw fell open wide

Peter nodded "Yes you both have to live with me for one month under one roof. I won't force you both to live rest of your lives together but I want my family.. I want to live with my family even if it's for one month" 

"Peter what you're asking is not possi.." started Steve 

"Yes or No?" Peter asked cutting his father's words

"Baby this is not the way..." Steve tried again

"Yes or No!?" Peter raised his voice and winced when pain shot through his head

Tony's heart nearly leaped out of his chest when he saw Peter move an inch backward. Fearing for his son's life, the father yelled out desperately "YES!" 

Steve looked at Tony as if he had grown two heads "Tony? What are you doing?" 

Tony ignored Steve and looked at his son "I agree Pete. I'll do whatever you say. I'll stay with Steve for a month"

Peter smiled a bit "You promise Dad?" 

"Yes kiddo. I promise. Now get down" 

Peter then flicked his eyes on Steve "What about you Pops? Will you stay... " he paused when black spots started bouncing infront of his eyes "... you stay with Dad?" 

Steve stared at his teenage son. What should he do now? Peter's childish request was going to cause nothing but pain in their lives but he also couldn't risk his son's life. He will have to agree to Peter's condition if he wants to see him safe and happy. The father shared a look with Tony who also seemed to be pleading silently to go along with the boy's demand and gave a small nod "Okay Peter. I agree to stay with Tony for a month"

"Steve he's going to fall!" Tony warned with panic filled voice when he saw Peter's eyes droop close. He and Steve rushed towards the boy

"Pro ..Promise me Po.." Peter couldn't get his tongue to work as his eyes rolled at the back of his head and his body started falling backwards

"NO! PETER!" Both Tony and Steve ran towards their son. Just when Peter's body became airborne, Tony's fingers caught his Tshirt while Steve was able to wrap an arm around the boy's waist. Together they pulled the kid down from the edge. Steve kissed at the side of Peter's head feeling extremely releaved that his son was okay. He gently passed the boy in Tony's arms "Get him inside. I'll go call the doctor" 

Tony carried Peter in his arms and pulled him to his chest, mentally thanking God that nothing bad had happen.

INSIDE (One hour later) 

"I've re-stitched his head but make sure he gets plenty of rest. I'm prescribing new painkillers which you'll have to give him after he eats something solid" the doctor explained handing the paper to Tony "Thank you Doctor" 

"The boy seems in lot of stress. His blood pressure is a little too high for his age. If possible, I would recommend a small vacation for him" 

Tony nodded "I'll see what I can do about that. Thank you again for coming" 

"Let me walk you to the door" said Steve and the doctor followed him out of the room

Tony ran a hand affectionately on Peter's forehead and placed a soft kiss. He took the boy's hand in his and rubbed soft circles with his thumb "I'm so glad you're okay baby. Don't ever scare your Dad again like this"

Steve came back inside and sat down next to Peter. Tony was little shocked when his husband kissed the exact same spot on Peter's forehead where he had kissed him before. Steve pulled back and looked at Tony "So... umm... where is my room?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thanks for reading guys. U all are the beeeest readers in the world.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

" _...please get down.."_

'Don't come near me!' 

_"...I do love you baby.."_

'I swear I'll jump!'

_"...What you're asking is not possible...."_

'Yes or No'

_"YES!"_

Peter's eyes snapped open like two flashlight beams. His heart was beating faster than ever and mind buzzing with the dream that looked so real

Wait a minute

Peter noticed something. His both hands were being held by large callused and warm hands, the touch was light and opened a comforting flow of energy. He lowered his eyes and saw his Dad was holding his right hand and Pops took charge at the other side of the bed

Huh....So it wasn't a dream

His Dad and Pops actually agreed to his condition and decided to stay with him for a month. 

Peter wanted to scream and this time it wasn't because of pain or sadness but of pure joy. He felt a sudden rush of happiness flow through his body. His face lit up brighter than any toothpaste commercial and smile reached his ears. What he had been dreaming and wishing for, finally was ready to set it's path 

Peter looked down at the sleeping form of his fathers and felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He knew it was wrong to force his parents to live together and threaten with his life but what else could he do. Pops was ready to leave and Dad had no intentions of stopping him even though both still love each other. They just needed some time with each other to realize that there was still future for them

Peter's eyes shone with determination. Yes! He would do anything to bring them close and make sure they work things between them. The boy slowly moved his hand "Dad... Pops"

Tony and Steve woke up at sound of their son's voice. The two adults stretched their back and necks to remove the kinks and looked at Peter "Hey how are you feeling now? Any pain?" asked Tony

"I'm good Dad" Peter smiled at Tony and then at Steve "Thank you... both of you for staying. I'm so happy... Thanks a lot Dad... Pops... you guys are the best" 

Tony and Steve shared a look as if both were recapping their conversation of previous night

LAST NIGHT

"What are you doing?" Tony asked walking into his room and saw Steve searching for something in his cupboard. Steve turned around with a handful of Tony's clothes "You still don't have cotton pyjamas? How many times I've told you not to wear silk ones... they irritate your skin" 

Tony's mouth hung open in shock. He crossed the distance in two large steps and snatched all his clothes out of Steve's hands "What the hell Steve? How dare you touch my cupboard?" 

"I'm staying here for one month so...." 

"So what!?" Tony squealed "Who gave you the permission to open my cupboard and take out my clothes?" 

"Relax Tony. It's too late to go to my house but I promise to bring my stuff tomorrow morning" 

Tony frowned "You're enjoying this aren't you?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Did you do this? Was this your plan?" 

Steve narrowed his eyes "My plan?" 

"Peter is too naive to think of something as evil as this. So tell me Steve.... what did you bribe my son with so he could go along with your plan" Tony glared with such intensity that tightened Steve's chest "You..." 

"Are you out of your mind?" Steve's eyes widened at the accusation "How could you think I would stoop so low that I'd use our son?" 

"Seems that way to me"

"Well you're wrong! Peter is my son...I would never even think of hurting him. I know years back I made a mistake but that doesn't mean I would use my own son... that I'd let him risk his life or see him get hurt. When he was being treated in the room...." Steve's eyes watered "...all I thought was... if anything happened to my boy... I would never be able to forgive myself. I might be everything but I'm not a bad father" 

Tony looked away feeling slight guilty of his spoken words. He picked out a pair of night clothes and extended his hand "Sorry... but that doesn't change anything. You'll never succeed in changing my mind" 

"Look I'm really tired. Can we talk tomorrow morning" Steve sighed wiping his eyes with a thumb "You can sleep here. I'm going to be with Peter. He might wake up or need something" 

"No. I'm going to sit with Peter. You can sleep here if you want" 

"No thanks" Steve walked pass Tony and towards bathroom. Tony shook his head and grabbed a pair for himself. Guess they both were going to sleep in Peter's room for tonight. 

PRESENT

Tony got up from the bed and started walking out of the room. He was still mad at his son for lying and going behind his back. Not to forget the crazy stunt he pulled last night by threatening him with his life

"Dad where are you going?" 

Tony answered without looking at his son "I'm in the kitchen" with that he rushed out of the room. Peter ducked his head down and spoke softly "He's mad at me" 

Steve sat down next to Peter "Ofcourse he's mad Pete. Can you blame him? You went behind his back and last night scared the hell out of us. Do you have any idea what would have happened if you actually had slipped? Infact you did son..." he swallowed hard at the memory "Don't ever do that again kid. It's not the right way and you know it. You cannot force a relationship... it has to come through the bottom of our heart" 

Peter nodded sullenlly "I'm sorry Pops" 

Steve kissed at the side of Peter's head and brushed off the bangs on his forehead "I know you mean well. Actually I want to thank you" 

Peter looked up "For what?" 

"Giving me a chance to win my husband back. Your way was inappropriate but yeah I would definitely want to take full advantage of this whole month" Steve winked and Peter's eyes shone with hope "You mean that?" 

"Ofcourse Pete but please next time no silly and crazy stunts" Steve said with all seriousness. Peter chewed his bottom lip as he tried not to smile "Not even as crazy as driving your car?" 

Steve glared half heartedly "Brat!" he gave a hug to his son and rubbed his back "Don't worry about Tony okay. Apologize to him. I'm sure he'll forgive you" 

"Thank you Pops" 

LATER

Peter and Steve got settled on the table for breakfast. Tony prepared all the food by himself denying Steve's request to help him. He served toast with margarine and muffins on Peter's plate "Don't forget to eat your meds after this" 

Peter nodded and caught his father's arm "I'm sorry Dad" 

"Finish your food" replied Tony and took his place. Peter looked at Steve, eyes shinning with tears and saw the older man gave an assuring nod. They both knew it wasn't going to be easy to melt down Tony's anger. It will take some time to come back to himself

Tony placed the plate in the middle of the table without offering to Steve and started munching on the bread. Steve raised an eyebrow and muttered loud enough for Tony to hear "Wow...nice hospitality" 

Peter saw this and reached out to grab the plate "Here Pops" 

"It's okay Pete. I don't like bread in the morning. Increases fat in our body and I'm more like a fitness person"

Tony scoffed

Steve rolled his eyes "Infact even you should avoid bread. It's really not a healthy food. Why don't you eat cornflakes with milk. It will provide you all the nutrients" he offered a bowl of cornflakes 

Tony dropped the spoon "Excuse me? Are you questioning my methods of raising my son" 

Peter's heart started racing

"Umm....maybe" said Steve

"What!?" Tony raised his voice 

"C'mon Tony, look how much weight you've gained. Your bulged out stomach tells the rest of the story" Steve pointed out and Peter was sure smoke was coming out from his Dad's ears 

"I'm not fat! And what fitness are you talking about huh Mr wrinkly? You've wrinkles all over your skin" Tony felt proud of his argument

"I accept that but don't you think it's way better than a hanging belly?" Steve smirked and Tony's eyes hardened with anger "You..."

Peter quickly took the situation in control before the fight would get out of control. He took the bowl from Steve's hand and a bite from the toast "You know what.. I'm really hungry. First I'll eat the toast and then cornflakes so no fighting okay. Let's just eat like normal people... like family" he smiled looking back and forth between the two adults who reluctantly agreed to him. Peter sighed in relief. Atleast now they were eating in silence. He gulped down the bite with one question looping around his mind 

How in the world will they survive a whole month together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! A huuuuuuge bucket full of thanks for reading this story. On with the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Pops what are you doing?" Peter asked Steve as soon as Tony was out of sight. Steve looked at his son with confused expression "What did I do?"

Peter rolled his eyes "Pops why are you making Dad angry? Don't you want to patch things up with him?"

"Ofcourse I do Pete"

"Then what's with all the accusation and belly teasing?"

Steve crossed his arms feeling a bit offended "Let me tell you something kid. We always use to get into small fights and it meant nothing before. It's common when two people get married. Infact Tony loved these mini fights because after every fight we grow even more close to each other"

Peter didn't understand the logic behind Steve's words. How in the world will you get close after a fight. He then leaned in to whisper "That's all in the past. Dad is already mad at you and now he probably hates you. Please Pops if you want to win his heart back, try another approach. You're only making it difficult for you" Steve jerked his head back with a frown, thinking about his son's words and realised that the boy had a valid point. Things were different back then. Tony use to love him. Peter is right. I'm only making things difficult between us "You're right kid. I'm sorry. Okay okay... from now on I'll won't do anything that will angry him"

Peter sighed scratching at the back of his head and winced when he accidentally touched the stiches "Aaww"

Steve was about to say something but at the same moment Tony came back in the hall "What are you doing?"

"It's itching Dad" whined Peter still rubbing his head. Tony came and caught his wrist "Stop touching it" he then looked at Steve with a frown "Why weren't you stopping him? He could have tore the stitches"

"I was going to but..."

Tony scoffed at his husband "And you were judging my methods of raising a child"

"Tony I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sor..."

Tony ignored Steve and looked at his son "Take your meds so you'll feel better soon and no school today. I'll talk to your Dean" he turned around to make the call and Peter glanced at his Pops "Okay Dad"

Steve sunk in his chair feeling utterly useless. Peter was right. It was time to change his tactics towards his husband.

WEEK ONE

Steve was a complete different man from day two. He tried his best not to offend or anger Tony by passing any sarcastic comments or questioning his daily routine life. When Tony was at work he did all the household chores and took care of Peter. He even made Tony's favourite dish and arranged the table for dinner.

Steve made sure he was the one to open the door when Tony came back from work and welcome him with a smile "Good evening"

Tony walked pass Steve and towards the kitchen when Peter spoke from the couch "Pops already made coffee for you Dad and the dinner is also ready"

Steve swore he saw a small....like tiny twitch at the corner of Tony's mouth who controlled himself at last second "You didn't have to take the trouble. After all you're the guest here"

_guest_

Steve forced a smile at the response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pops could you help me with this chemistry equation. It's really confusing" Peter came in the hall holding couple of books in hand. He had gotten closer to his Pops during the first week and Steve couldn't be more happy about it. Usually Peter would go to his Dad when he had difficulty in studies but since Tony was still mad at him, he went to his Pops "I think my method is wrong"

Steve was about to nod when he took a quick glance at Tony where he noticed his husband was pressing his lips tightly as he worked on his laptop. It was clear that he wanted to help Peter with his homework so Steve decided to play a hero "Ah.. sure why not. Show me Pete"

Steve looked at the book and made a face "It's really confusing kid. I'm really not good in chemistry. Sorry bud"

"But tomorrow I've to submit my book for correction"

Tony cleared his throat and motioned Peter to show his book. Peter happily jogged towards his father and extended the book. Steve smiled at the scene. Tony was explaining so well to Peter who quickly started noting down the method in his book "Thank you so much Dad. You're a genius!" he kissed on Tony's cheek but then next second his eyes widened because he had forgotten Tony was still mad at him "Sorry"

Tony stared at Peter for few seconds before smiling and gave a one arm hug. Peter smiled in return. His father had finally forgiven him. Tony ruffled his hair "You're welcome Pete. Always" he looked at Steve "Unlike some people"

Steve sighed shifting his attention back to television. So much for being a hero.

SECOND WEEK

It was middle of the night when Steve woke up to the sound of strangled scream. He snapped his eyes open to see if Tony was alright on the bed and found him sleeping soundly. Another loud groan and the father knew the voice belonged to his son who slept in next room. He quickly got up from the couch and rushed to wake his husband "Tony! Hey wake up! Tony"

"Wha.. What happened?" Tony asked in hoarse voice "Do you know what time it is?"

 

 

"...let go..Dad!... help... Pops!"

 

"It's Peter. C'mon!" Steve ran out of the room and Tony threw the covers off him "Peter"

Steve and Tony reached at the same time only to gasp at the scene. Peter's eyes were clenched shut and so were his fists that were bunched with the sheets. His face was covered in thin layer of sweat and his body thrashed under the covers. The boy let out a long and drawn out sob which broke his fathers heart

"Peter.. wake up" Tony rushed towards the bed and placed a hand on his shoulder. The boy shuddered under his touch but was still stuck in the depths of sleep, eyes tightly closed and a terrified expression on his face "DAD! HELP ME... POPS!"

"I'm right here baby...wake up.. it's just a nightmare" Tony raised his voice a little hoping Peter would snap out of his bad dream but to his shock, the teen got even more agitated and started crying. Steve bit his lips and thought of an idea. He quickly switched on all the lights of the room, blasting the place into brightness

Peter's eyes sprang open and he gasped for air

"Hey hey hey it's okay... You're okay kiddo. It's just me and..." Tony hesitated for few seconds. Peter was calling out for both of them and he didn't want to upset his already scared son "...Pops. We both are right here"

Steve sat down next to the pair, putting aside the covers to make some space for Peter to sit properly. A small smile played on his lips when Peter reached out to Tony with a childlike innocence and buried himself in his father's strong arms. He was still shaking with unknown fear, hands clutching Tony's Tshirt "Dad"

Tony tightened his hold on Peter and rubbed soft circles on his back "Ssshh... right here baby. It's okay now. I promise"

"Pops?" Peter asked looking up to meet Tony's eyes. Steve extended his hand and gave a light squeeze on his shoulder "I'm here Pete. You're okay now"

Tony saw how badly Steve wanted to hold Peter. He could see the concern and worry in his eyes. Besides it was Steve who first heard Peter's cry so the least he could do was to let him have his moment with the boy. After all technically he was still Peter's father. Tony slowly removed the boy from himself and passed it to his husband "He needs you too"

Steve was more than happy to take Peter in his arms. He hugged the boy who curled up and clung to his shirt "It was so..so scary" Steve planted kisses on top of his head "It wasn't real. You're safe with us okay. We're right here"

Tony then made Peter drink a glass of water and went to open the windows. The teen looked at Steve, eyes small and pleading "Can you two... can you stay with me.. just for one night.. please" 

Steve shared a look with Tony as if asking for a reply. Tony gave a nod because this wasn't the time to fight with Steve. His son needed and he would do anything to make him feel safe

"Ofcourse kid" Steve smiled warmly and tucked Peter in the bed. Tony and Steve took each side of the bed both remembering the times when they brought Peter to home and how they use to make him sleep between them. Out of habit Tony ran a hand on Peter's hair while Steve held his hand softly rubbing a thumb as the boy now slept peacefully. The two stared at each other for long time, not knowing when sleep claimed them for the night

THIRD WEEK

Third week was a little better for Steve. They all had fallen in daily routine like a normal family which made Peter extremely happy. Tony and Steve were communicating more with each other. They took turns in preparing lunch and dinner and even who gets to drop and pick up Peter from school. The atmosphere was less tense in the house. Everyday Steve would greet Tony in the evening who now had started responding to him.

Today when Tony was back from work, he was surprised to see Peter at the door and not Steve "Peter what are you doing here?"

Peter made a face "Dad I kinda live here? I'm your son?"

Tony rolled his eyes and walked inside, tilting his head from side to side. Where was Steve? Why didn't he open the door like he always does on the evening?Peter followed him with a grin on his face "What are you searching for Dad? Or should I say whom?"

"I don't know "whom" are you talking about and I don't care" Tony proceeded to remove his tie and shoes. Peter shrugged and picked his back bag "Okay Dad see you in the morning"

"Wait a second. Where are you going?"

"Did you forget me and Ned are going to have a study night at his house. You and Pops gave me the permission"

Tony nodded "Oh yeah.. yeah. You can go but don't turn your cell off okay and no sneaking out of the house"

Peter smiled "We'll try"

"Peter" warned Tony and Peter laughed "I just kidding. Bye Dad"

"Bye. Have little fun and study a lot"

This time Peter rolled his eyes "By the way Pops is not feeling well. He has a cold and is sleeping in your room"

"What?"

"I've given him cough syrup...ah...two hours back and.." Peter started walking out

"Peter..."

"...and he hasn't eaten anything" Peter pointed out still back pedalling

"But..."

"So if you could just make sure Pops eats something?"

"Peter wait .."

"I'm sure he'll listen to you" Peter waved a bye and liteally ran away from his father. The boy stopped when he was out of sight and took a deep breath "I'm so sorry Pops for leaving you when you are not feeling well but this might be a golden chance for you two to get back together. I'm sure Dad will take good care of you" he looked up in the sky and crossed his hands "Please God please show some kind of miracle"

Tony stood speechless for a good minute before looking at the direction of his room. Steve was sick and he has to take care of him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS FIC. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Tony slowly pushed the door open like an intruder even though it was _his_ bedroom and tilted his head slightly. He immediately noticed three things at once. The room was pitched in darkness, there was a lump on the bed and he could hear wheezing breaths coming from the lump. Damn that doesn't sound good, thought Tony. He knew whenever Steve got sick, it wasn't a pleasant site to see

So what, a part of his heart that was filled with hatered towards Steve, spoke from inside. He deserves to get sick and left alone. I'm not going to take care of him. Not anymore. That's a firm... rock solid... never wavering decision

Tony was about to close the door when Steve's dry and hoarse voice reached his ears "Peter? Is that....(cough) you?"

Anger melted like a butter on a hot stove and Tony crossed the distance in two large steps. He pressed his lips and hands hovered over his husband's shivering form. Dammit he couldn't leave him alone in this state "No.. umm... it's me"

Steve pushed the covers down a little to look at Tony with his glassy and fever induced eyes "Oh... Hi. Sorry.. (cough) I thought... (cough)"

Tony pressed the back of his hand on Steve's forhead and cursed inwardly when he noticed how warm the skin felt. He removed his coat, rolled his sleeves and walked towards the bathroom to bring a washcloth. He placed the wet cloth on Steve's forehead earning a tired sigh from his patient "Thank.. (cough)...you"

Tony swallowed thickly. Okay so this was easy. He could do this. He has done this before. It shouldn't be difficult.

 

 

 

 Except it was

 

 

 

"I'm not going to feed you!" Tony glared at his husband who made a puppy face at him when he was given a bowl of soup and requested Tony to feed him

"But I'm clearly soooo sick" Steve whined looking like a grumpy old man adjusting his covers

"You're sick not handicap. You can easily hold a spoon"

"What if I spill it on the covers" Steve sneezed into his handkerchief "You'll have to clean it ...(cough).. and go through all the trouble" Steve pointed out, happy with his argument

"The spoon weighs nothing" Tony argued back and Steve crossed his arms "Perhaps to you.. a physically healthy person"

"Then go back to sleep"

"You want me to starve?" Steve blinked as if he was shocked and earned an eye roll from Tony who turned around to leave "I don't care"

"Wait! Tony!" Steve yelled coughing a little and sighed looking at Tony's retreating back "Guess it's just you and me then" he said to the bowl and drank half of the soup.

 

 

 

 

"You're still hot" Tony read the temperature with a frown. Steve hummed pulling the covers up to his chin "I'm glad...(sneeze)... you still think that"

"Shut up. I was talking about your fever" Tony tried to pull at the covers "Stop mounting yourself with blankets. You need to cool down"

Steve groaned "You're a terrible nurse"

"I'm the only nurse you're going to get so do as I say" Tony was successful in pulling the covers this time

"I'm cold"

"I'll bring your meds"

"Orrrr..." drawled Steve, eyes drooping close "You could... warm me?"

"You..." Tony pointed a warning finger but then paused when he saw Steve had fallen asleep. God how could he forget his husband was super grumpy when he fell sick. He sighed placing the wet cloth back on Steve's forehead.

 

 

 

 

"What are you doing?" Tony walked in with a mug of ginger tea and frowned when he saw Steve was surfing through his phone "You should rest. Stop straining your eyes" 

"I can't sleep. It's hurting everywhere" Steve whined and Tony rolled his eyes handing Steve the mug "You were sleeping before" 

"Read to me" 

"What are you five?" 

"Please" Steve took a sip and hummed at the taste "This feels so good Tony. You definitely have magic hands" 

Tony froze for few seconds. He remembered how Steve use to praise about his hands when they were intimate with each other. Did Steve say that on purpose or did he actually enjoy his tea

"Hello? Your patient is getting impatient" Steve placed the half mug on the side table and laid back down "There's a book on the couch" 

Tony blinked his way back to real world and went to grab the book. Apparently he was going to read to Steve. Why? Don't ask him. 

 

 

 

 

It was five in the morning when finally Steve's fever broke. A yawn escaped from Tony's mouth feeling extremely exhausted. He covered Steve with a thin layer of sheet and sat down next to him debating whether he should go sleep on the couch. The bed was large enough to fit two people and he really didn't have any energy left to even walk towards the couch. He yawned again and adjusted himself next to Steve. He would stay for few minutes and then go sleep on the couch

NEXT MORNING

Peter knocked twice on his father's bedroom door but got no response. He then slowly pushed the door open and peeked inside the room "Dad? Pops? Are you guys..?"

Peter's eyes widened and a broad smile spread on his face when he saw his fathers were peacefully sleeping in each others arms. Steve's head was placed on Tony's chest who had wrapped his arm around his waist, both snoring lightly unaware of the fact that their son was watching them. Peter squeaked with happiness and closed the door behind. He jumped on his feet feeling extremely happy on the success of his plan "Thank you Thank you Thank you God so much. You're the best. Keep them like this forever. Yooo hooo!"

FOURTH WEEK

Peter noticed a weird heavy silence in the hall. Tony was avoiding any kind of eye contact with his husband while Steve grinned every few seconds. The boy knew it had to be the aftermath of sleeping together in each other's arms last night. He looked at Steve and mouthed 'What happened?' and saw him wink and smile broadly. This only confused Peter even more. He was going to ask him again when he felt a sharp pain on the right side of his jaw. He ran a tongue on the tooth to soothe the pain and took a small bite of toast. He clenched his jaw when the pain shot up again

No no no no no no...Please No! Peter scrunched his face and prayed to God what he was thinking wouldn't be true. This cannot happen now. He restrained himself from clutching his jaw when it felt like his teeth was being poked by pins and needles

"Are you okay Peter?"

Peter nodded more than twice "Yeah yeah Dad. Ofcourse... ah...I'm going to school" he got up from the table and Steve frowned "But you didn't even touch your breakfast"

"I'm not hungry. I ate a lot at Ned's last night" Peter gave a nervous laugh and waved a bye "See you later. Bye Dad. Bye Pops"

"Well that was weird" said Steve and looked at Tony who was also confused at his son's behaviour. Peter was definitely hiding something.

 

 

 

"Peter come out!" Tony stood in the middle of Peter's bedroom and bend down to look at his son who currently was hiding under the bed

"I like it in here Dad" came a shaky response from Peter "I'm learning for tomorrow's test. Very important test... so you can leave now"

Tony scowled at his son "Ned called Pete. I know your tooth is aching so no need to make any lame excuse. I've already made an appointment with your dentist. Come out kiddo let's go"

"That traitor!" Peter cursed his best friend "It's fine now Dad.. no more hurting"

"Peter you do realize that you're sixteen year old teenager right?"

"Yeah so you should stop forcing your decisions on me"

"Pete..."

"No!" Peter shifted even more further inside "I'm not going to dentist"

"Kid please..."

"You can't make me"

"Peter this isn't up for discussion"

"You're right it's not. Because I'm not going"

Tony rubbed his forehead in frustration. He knew how much Peter hated and was scared of visiting a dentist even though he was almost seventeen years old. The first time he brought Peter to a dentist, it was a disaster. The boy had freaked out so much that he knocked down most of the equipments and ran away from the cabin. He had only managed to make the last two times by telling him they were going somewhere else and then surprise him. But that only upset Peter even more. This was one argument which would take hours to win for him "Pete listen to me baby. It's not going to be bad. Just a routine check up"

"No"

"Peter if you don't go, your teeth will fall"

"I don't care"

"You leave that cavity in there and soon you'll be getting splitting headaches all day...no school... no video games... no comics... nothing, just sitting all day with the pain. And then eventually we'll have to pull that thing out"

Peter gulped down the heavy lump and shuddered at the thought of getting his teeth pulled out "I'm... not going" Tony felt bad for making Peter's fear worse but he had to convince the boy go see the dentist "Pete come out so we can talk about it"

"I don't want to talk"

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath "Okay...how about we go for an icecream treat huh? Your favourite choco chips with extra toppings"

"I'm not going"

Tony was now starting to loose his patience. Usually Peter fell for his bribe but today the kid was being stubborn as hell "Peter Stark Rogers. Don't make me come down there. Get out no..."

 

"What's going on here?"

 

Tony turned around to see Steve standing with a cup of coffee "Tony whom are you talking to?" he saw the other point his finger under the bed "Pete's having a toothache but he won't go to dentist because he's scared"

"Am not! I just have lots of homework to complete" Peter's muffled reply came from under the bed and Steve smiled amusingly. An idea already popped into his mind on how to coax his son out "Pete I've a proposal for you"

"No Pops. I don't want to hear it because I'm not going" Peter repeated like a broken record. Steve bend down to see the boy who had curled himself further "Okay I hear you loud and clear. But I was thinking we three can go for a family dinner? Like in a fancy restaurant and order your favourite dishes and then lastly icecream"

There was a silence from Peter as he stared at Steve, thinking deeply about the offer. Steve knew the boy would never say no when it came to family. Tony closely watched the interaction, waiting for his son's reply. He wouldn't mind going for a dinner if Peter was ready to go see a dentist

"You promise Pops? The three of us" Peter asked in small voice and Steve looked at Tony who nodded without hesitation. He would do anything when it came to Peter "We promise"

"Okay then....you can tell Dad I'm ready to go"

Tony sighed in relief feeling utterly relaxed. He looked at Steve and blurted out the first thing that came into his mind "Thank you Steve. I could so kiss you right now for this" he froze next second at his own words wanting so badly to take them back and bury in the deepest core of the earth

Steve grinned at his husband "We actually kissed this morning Tony. Don't you remember?"

Peter hurriedly crawled out from under the bed and looked back and forth between his fathers with wide eyes "YOU TWO KISSED!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter on this fic. Thank you so so soooooooo much for reading guys. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))
> 
> Ps : This chapter is dedicated to sherlockingbatch who wanted to see some jealous Tony. Hope it came out right :-)))

FLASHBACK

The bright sunlight flooded through the window and onto Steve's face. He groaned scrunching his face and slowly fluttered his eyes open. A low thumping sound reached his ears followed by fading scent of Tony's aftershave. A warm smile spread on his face when he noticed his husband's strong and protective arms were wrapped around his waist 

So many memories flashed infront of Steve's eyes. This was the exact way they use to wake up every morning and enjoy their silent precious time with each other. He missed being in Tony's arms. He missed the feeling of being pampered. He missed Tony's greetings every morning. He missed being in love with his husband. 

Steve's eyes layered with shiny tears. Tony was upset yet he took care of him whole night. He was so lucky to have him as his husband. He wished to go back in time and change everything that happened on that dreadful night. He shifted a little which woke the man who was holding him tightly to his chest

 

 

Tony woke up and felt like he had the best nap in years. Whatever he was holding close had to be the best teddy bear cuddle in the world. Maybe this was a dream. He didn't want to open his eyes and break the moment but then the teddy bear shifted and he snapped his eyes open only to stare at the two familiar pair of black eyes 

They stared at each other in odd way. As if silently challenging who was going to let go of the other first. Tony saw Steve's eyes shone with tears and his heart broke a little

Steve blinked back his tears and ran a tongue on his dry lips. Their faces were so close and lips inches apart and he so badly wanted to repeat all the mornings they shared together. Tony hadn't even loosen his grip so doesn't that mean something. He wanted to cherish this moment forever because this very well might be the last time he would be so close to his husband. Feeling a bit bold Steve leaned up a little and whispered "Tony" 

Tony felt his mind was attacked by a mini tornado. Why wasn't he able to push Steve away from himself? Why wasn't he showing his anger towards the man? Why did his heart pleaded for something more? He waved a goodbye to his self control when saw Steve leaned up and he crossed the tiny distance between their lips

Tony's lips were firm against Steve's but the kiss remained soft, gentle and slow. They might have kissed many times before but this felt something different... something precious. They held the kiss for few seconds before their lips began to move in perfect sync, slowly and cautiously. Seconds passed into minutes and the need for oxygen forced the two mouths to break apart

Steve's smiled reached his ears but Tony felt his heart drop to his stomach. What the hell did he just do? He quickly stumbled out of the bed and within seconds his presence left the room. Steve chuckled and plopped down on his back "This is the best day of my life" 

PRESENT

"YOU TWO KISSED!?" 

Tony rolled his eyes at his son's dramatic response "No we didn't" 

"But Pops just said...." 

Steve nodded "It's true. We did kiss and..."

Tony glared at Steve and raised his voice "Go get ready Pete. We're getting late" Peter whined stomping his foot on the floor "Do we really have to go?" 

"You promised kiddo. Plus we owe you a dinner" Steve pointed out and Peter sighed in defeat "Fine let's get this over with" 

THREE DAYS LATER

The restaurant was fancy as hell. Not to mention quite. There was a soft music playing in the background along with the clinking of silverware. Peter was beaming like a five year old child as he and entered in the restaurant "You were right Pops. This place is cool. Right Dad? We've never been here before" 

Tony was tense the whole time. Steve had yet again played an emotional card with him. The reason he never took Peter to this restaurant because this place use to be their favourite. They had shared many good memories in this place like time they got engaged, a candle light dinner after their marriage, celebrated Tony's promotion and the day they adopted Peter

"Dad?" 

Tony blinked out of his thoughts "Yeah... umm.. it's okay. No big deal" Steve rolled his eyes and leaned in to whisper near Peter's ears "This is our favourite restaurant. We've been here like more than twenty times" 

"Wow!" Peter took a seat and was expecting his fathers to sit together but Tony plopped down next to him "That was in the past. A lot have changed" 

Steve tried to hide his hurt face and took his seat opposite to Tony and his son "Still Tony, old is gold"

"I don't think..." 

"Guys!" Peter spoke in between to stop their argument "I'm really hungry. Please can we order" Steve smiled picking up the menu card and started ordering all of Tony's favourite dishes. Peter's left side of his faint red lip tugged upwards creating a smirk on his God like face and he elbowed his father's arm lightly "See Dad. Pops remembers all your favourite dishes. Isn't it cool"

"Thank you Pete" Steve beamed and fixed his eyes on Tony as if silently asking for appreciation. Tony shrugged like it wasn't a big deal and took a sip of water from his glass

"I bet Dad knows your favourite dishes too" 

Before Tony could reply, Steve waved a hand off "Nah kid. Your father has the worst memory. He can't even remember what he had last night" he laughed and Peter giggled along with him. Tony glared at the two and called a waiter "One Tater tots, one Cobb salad and Lobster rolls. Make it crispy. For my son... Macaroni and cheese, onw peanut butter sandwich and three cokes" 

Steve's mouth hung open in shock. He couldn't believe Tony still remembered all his favourite dishes "Tony..." 

"See? My memory is just as fine as yours" said Tony and closed the menu. Peter smiled awkwardly between them and started playing with a spoon and fork. They were silence for few minutes before Tony spoke "I wanted to tell you something Pete" 

"Yeah Dad" 

Tony rubbed the glass of water with both hands feeling a bit nervous and Steve's expression turned curious "This is end of fourth week and I've got some news to share...." 

 

 

"STEVE! OH MY GOD! IS THAT YOU!?" 

 

 

Tony, Peter and Steve all turned their heads at the new voice. Tony almost crushed the glass he was holding when he saw the person's face "Bucky?" he narrowed his brows and mentally cursed the man with all the bad words he could think of. What the hell was he doing here?

Steve smiled and got up from the chair "Bucky" he barely took two steps forward when Bucky crossed the distance and engulfed Steve in a bone crushing hug "I can't believe... oh my God... you're alive!" 

Steve was little surprised at the sudden gesture but accepted the hug "It's good to see you too Bucky"

Peter looked at his father and whispered "Who is he?" Tony clenched his jaw and looked away from the hugging pair, feeling a pang of jealousy built in his chest "James Barnes. Famously known as Bucky. We use to study in same college"

"Looks like he and Pops were close" Peter frowned when Bucky kept hugging Steve for longer. Tony clutched the fork tightly "He had a huge crush on Steve... even proposed to him more than once but..." 

"But Pops rejected him and choose you" Peter smiled proudly and Tony sighed "Yeah. He also became a flight attendant so he could spend time with Steve. Guess he's still not over him" he said boring his eyes on his husband and Bucky

Peter looked at the pair who had now started talking followed by few laughs "Pops! Our food is here" he called out to break the pair. Steve nodded "Tony you remember Bucky?"

Tony nodded "Ofcourse. Hello Bucky" 

"Hi Tony. I would say it's good to see you again but you stole the love of my life soooo..." Bucky smriked. Steve and Tony shared a look while Peter glared at the man who raised his hands in air "I'm just kidding" he laughed and Tony knew it was a fake one "Sure it's nice to see you again Tony" 

They stared or rather glared at each other for few seconds before Steve cleared his throat to ease some unwanted tension "Bucky I would like to introduce to my son Peter" 

"Your son?" Bucky eyed Peter like he was some kind of show doll. Tony immediately raised his arm and draped it over his son's shoulder, pulling the boy close to him "Our son" he pressed on the word and Steve nodded "Ofcourse.. yeah our son Peter"

Bucky extended his hand "Nice to meet you young man" Peter hesitated but accepted the shake "Nice to meet you too"

"Bucky and we use to study in same college" Steve said looking at Peter who gave a small nod "Ah.. can we eat now Pops. The food is getting cold"

"Sure kid. Let's..." 

"Ooooh you ordered steak. It's my favourite" Bucky chimed cheerfully and Tony wanted to smash his face in the steak "Do you mind if I joined you guys? I was going to eat alone but now I've very nice company" he said looking particularly at Steve 

Tony's eyes hardened with anger and Peter pressed his lips in thin line as he didn't want the man to join them. It was their family dinner and Bucky was clearly an outsider. Steve noticed how upset Tony and Peter looked and decided to politely ask Bucky to leave "Ah.. Bucky I was thinking..." 

"Oh you don't need to say anything. I know you would never mind. Thank you Steve. You're the best" Bucky took his place opposite to Tony and patted on the seat beside him with a broad smile "Come sit with me Steve" 

Steve gave Tony and Peter an apologetic look amd reluctantly sat down next to Bucky who started serving on his plate "So tell me Steve. What happened after the crash? I want to hear all the details" 

Peter looked at his father who wished the night would end soon.

LATER 

"Tony c'mon... please listen to me. I really didn't want Bucky to have dinner with us. You saw how he invited himself before I could stop him" Steve followed Tony inside the house who threw his coat on the couch and turned around to glare at him "Really? To me it seemed you were clearly enjoying his company"

"You're being ridiculous" 

"And you're being a jerk" 

Peter's heart clenched at the sight of his fathers fighting again. This whole month was was perfect. Things were going so smoothly between them. He really thought Dad was going to forgive Pops and accept him back in his life. They even kissed so it had to mean something. Everything was going so well until Bucky showed up and ruined their family time

"....anyways I don't care now. It's almost a month and I've decided something" said Tony looking at Peter "Come here Pete" 

Peter slowly walked towards his father with heavy heart. He didn't know what Tony was going to say but a part of him fearing for something worse. Steve too stood with puzzled expression on his face. What was Tony talking about? 

Tony took Peter's both hands in his "Baby I know you want you wanted things to work between me and your Pops but.... It's not working. Everything is changed. Sometimes you just have to accept the reality even if it hurts"

"Dad"

"I.. I met someone"

Steve's heart dropped to his stomach

Peter's eyes widened 

Tony squeezed Peter's hands "His name is John and he works in my office. Yesterday he...kinda asked that we live together and I said yes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thanks a milllllion for reading this story. On with the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

THAT MORNING (FLASHBACK)

"Are you sure?" Tony asked with wide eyes and John nodded taking Tony's hand in his "I know it's only been six months since we started dating but I trust you Tony. I trust our relationship. I'm ready for this.... only if you are. I want us to move in together"

"John I told you about....Steve and I still have two more days left in this month"

"Okay no problem. We can move in after two days" John gave an assured smile "You've been honest with me the whole time and I love you for that. I know you don't love him anymore so I've no fear of him"

Tony sighed. He really didn't know how much truth was there in those words. Did Steve mean nothing to him now? What about the moment they shared the other morning and the...kiss? But then John was so perfect for him. He was always kind and understanding and he trusted him. He didn't want to destroy that trust by telling he kissed Steve. Besides it was nothing but a moment of weakness "Thank you. I'll soon tell Peter about us"

John's jaw clenched at the mention of the boy's name but he quickly hid it with a smile "Ofcourse Peter comes first"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony was in his office playing with the paper weight, twisting and rolling the piece between his fingers as his mind sunk into deep thoughts. If his thoughts were visible, there would surely be an explosion in his cabin. He accepted John's proposal to live together but why did it feel wrong. Why couldn't he get Steve's face out of his mind. Was he really ready to let go of Steve? And Peter? Will he accept John? Will he be able to forget Steve?

Tony remembered how six months back his relationship begun with John when one evening he and John had to stay back at office with inorder to complete an assignment. They started working together while talking about personal life in between. John was very attentive listener when Tony poured out his feelings about Steve and how he felt lonely in life. John in return talked how he lost his lover in an accident. They kept talking for hours after completing their assignment was complete. One thing led to another and before Tony knew their lips met in a heated kiss.

And then Steve came back in his life. A part of him was extremely happy to see him but then he remembered this was the same man who had abandoned him and his three year old son. There is no guarantee that Steve won't repeat his mistake again. He just couldn't trust him. He was scared and not ready to endure the emotional pain all over again. What if Steve leaves them? Maybe....Maybe he could handle his broken heart but what about Peter. The boy would be devastated if Steve left them again.

Tony so badly wanted to tell the truth about John to Peter but how could he? Peter had threatened him with his life if he wouldn't stay with Steve for a month. And now that period was over. He wouldn't have to lie anymore. He took a deep breath and made up his mind. He just hoped the kid would be okay with his decision.

PRESENT

Peter's eyes went as wide as they would go and his heart raced in his chest "What? But Dad..." Tony cupped Peter's both hands in his large ones and gave a light squeeze "I know it's a lot to take but I've made my decision. John is a great man. You'll like him"

Peter's eyes began to water as he pulled his hands back "No...No Dad. I don't want to like him!"

"Peter..." Tony tried to reach out to his son but Peter took a step back "Pops is my father! I don't want anyone else"

Tony scowled at the boy and unknowingly raised his voice "This is my life Peter and I get to make my own decisions, not you" he saw Peter open his mouth again so he used his stern voice at him "And don't you dare try to pull any kind of crazy stunt like you did before"

Peter flinched at the loud voice since Tony had never yelled at him before. Fresh tears fell from his eyes as he began shaking on his feet. Steve who had kept quite since Tony's announcement, broke from his inner shock when he saw tears in his boy's eyes. Anger flared into his veins and he grabbed Tony's arm and roughly turned him around "What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you yelling at Peter?"

Tony wrenched his arm away "You stay away from this Steve. This doesn't concern you" Steve glared at his husband "Doesn't concern me? You're my husband and you are having an affair behind my back when I'm right here in your house!"

Tony scoffed "Husband? Guess your memory has gone weak. Where was this husband when I needed the most. When Peter needed the most"

Steve opened his mouth to reply but Tony cut him off with more angry words "Oh wait a minute .. I remember. My "husband" thought his career was more important than his family and left us to fulfil his dreams"

"I already apologized for hundered times!" Steve yelled back

"Sorry doesn't cover up the time Peter and I had to spend all alone!"

"Alone you say? Did you forget you extra marital affair named John?" Steve spat through his clenched teeth and Tony raised a warning finger "Don't cross your limits"

"You were the one who crossed his limits when you went behind my back"

The world around Peter turned into a blur and so did all the sounds. The taste, the smell, the touch, everything was gone. His eyes couldn't stop shedding hot tears and he slowly backtracked his steps, unable to hear his fathers arguing. He couldn't hear it anymore. The more he heard, the more their words felt like a knife through his heart. He fisted his palms until his knuckles went white and turned around to run out of the living room. The boy sobbed as he reached the passage and clamped his both ears shut so he could stop hearing the loud voices of his parents but he still heard bits and pieces....

 

"....coming here....mistake...."

".....letting you stay.... mistake..."

"....how could...forget....loved me..."

"....in the past..."

"....never want....face ever again..."

"....it's for...best..."

Peter froze when he heard Steve's next words and his knees nearly buckled

"I can't stay.... any longer. I'm leaving!" Steve said with another sharp yell. Tony narrowed his eyes in anger "If I'm not wrong, you were a _guest_ in this house"

Steve swallowed thickly, his heart weighing like tons in his chest. It seemed everything was over between him and Tony. There was no place for him in his heart. He nodded blinking back his tears "Fine. I'll leave today. But there's something I want before I go"

"What?"

"Peter"

Peter's breath hitched and heart raced to new level. Steve's demand passed through him like a hurricane. He peeked into the hall with wide eyes, tears rolling down his face as he listened their further conversation

Tony stood speechless for a good minute before he roared at his husband "WHAT!? Are you even serious? You absolutely can't and will not take my son away from me. I won't allow you. Peter is my son... you hear me? My son!"

"He's my son too Tony. I've stayed away from him for so many years but not anymore"

"Peter is not going anywhere with you"

"We'll see that in court. I'll fight for his custody"

"In court?" Tony asked in disbelief

"It's clear that you don't care about him or else you wouldn't be acting this way"

"You have no right to tell me...."

 

 

 

"ENOUGH!"

 

 

Tony and Steve froze and turned to look at Peter and regretted their actions deeply on seeing the devastated look on the boy's face. Tony saw the young boy's body was trembling, his face strained with hot tears and chest was rising and falling rapidly with short breaths. Steve too felt guilty for starting an argument with Tony when Peter was right in the room. It was clear how much pain they were causing to the child "Pete..." he took a step forward but Peter held his shaky hand out

"Stop Pops! Don't come any closer to me" Peter cried harder "You too Dad" he said looking at Tony who was also tried to reach out to him "I don't want anyone!" he let out a sob that shattered both the adult's heart

"Peter? What are you saying?"

Peter harshly wiped his face and sniffed through his clogged nose "I don't to stay want anyone. You both are thinking only about yourself. No one cares what I feel"

Tony shook his head as tears surfaced in his eyes "Baby that's not true. I do care..."

Steve's eyes stung with salty water "I love you..."

"Stop lying!" Peter shrieked as if their words burnt him "If you both loved me, none of you would be fighting like this. I just..(hicupp).. wanted us to be like a normal family...was it too much to ask?" he asked in small voice and then swallowed thickly "Oh I get it now. I'm not your real son. I'm just an orphan for you... someone who needed your pity"

Tony's and Steve's eyes widened at the same time and both yelled "NO!" they rushed forward to their distraught son. Tony reached first and cupped Peter's red and blotchy face and placed several kisses on his forehead "That's not true. Baby you're my life. I love you so much"

Steve rubbed Peter's back "Don't ever say that again Pete. You know how much I love you"

Peter reluctantly pulled away from his father's warm touches and cried harder followed by a bittery laugh "You both are still using  _"I"_  instead of "We _"_

"Pete..."

Peter took a shuddering breath and backtracked "I know you both still love each other then why aren't you accepting each other" more tears fell from his eyes. Steve looked at his husband in a faint hope to make things right but Tony remained still as statue. Peter pressed his both palms over his eyes to stop the tears "I need to get out of here. I can't stay... it's suffocating for me" 

"Where are you going?" Steve's eyes widened hoping Peter wasn't going to repeat his suicide stunt again

"Away from you guys and don't worry I won't bother to go at the terrace again because it's clear I mean nothing to you" 

"Please don't say that Pete" Tony pleaded in heavy voice but Peter shook his head "I'll be at Ned's. Just let me clear my head..Please don't stop me. I need to get out of here" he didn't wait for their reply and rushed out of the house. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John finished washing the dishes and placed them neatly on the rack. He then turned on the coffee maker and leaned against the counter. He needed a strong caffeine after his talk with Tony. He was super excited to live with the man but... there was a tiny problem. Well to be exact, his problem was a sixteen year old teenager named Peter. Tony's so called adopted son. 

John screwed his face as anger rose into his veins. Everything would be perfect between him and Tony only if the kid hadn't been a part of Tony's life. He hated how most of his time with Tony was consumed by the talks of the boy. He wasn't threatened by Steve's presence because he knew Tony hated him and he was his past but Peter was his present and he so badly wanted to remove this obstacle "Just wait till I get my hands on you" he seethed through his clenched teeth 

Door bell

John frowned thinking who could be at this hour. He turned off the coffee maker and walked out of the kitchen. He unlocked the door and saw a skiny, red rimmed eyes and blotchy faced boy. He eyed the kid up and down "Who are you?" 

"Hi. My name is Peter.... Peter Stark Rogers"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! So sorry for the long wait on this fic. Had a horrible writer's block but I now I'll be able to complete this story. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

BEFORE

Ned held a bowl of popcorn in one hand and other raised to open the front door "Hey what are you doi...." voice trailed off and worry lines decorated the boy's face on seeing his best friend's tear strained face "Peter? Are you okay? What happened dude? Why are you crying?" 

"Can I..." Peter hicupped, new bout of tears fell from his eyes "Can I stay with you tonight... please Ned" 

Ned placed the bowl on the side table and grabbed Peter for a hug "Hey ofcourse you can stay here Peter" he ran soft circles Peter's back "C'mon in. I was going to watch star wars. We can watch it together" 

Peter followed Ned inside the house, wiping his tears on the way. Everything felt so meaningless in his life. His fathers didn't care about him. They were still living in the past and didn't care if they destroyed their future. Dad had a new person in his life and Pops wanted to take him under his custody. Everything was so fucked up in his damn life, which means more fighting. The teen plopped down on the couch while Ned brought a glass of water "If you want to talk about anything..you know I'll always listen. We're best friends and I'd be happy to help" 

Peter sipped water and then sighed hiding his face with both hands "My family is ruined" he mumbled and Ned sat down next to him "What did you say?"

Peter looked up to meet Ned's eyes and told him everything that's been going on since Steve showed up a month ago "Now....they want to get separated and Pops.. he wants to fight against Dad for my custody" 

Ned was lost for words. He didn't know his friend had gone through so much in one month. He had seen his parents fights sometimes and it use to scare the hell out of him. But Peter not only has to see his parents fight but also get separated. That should suck like anything in the world. The boy placed a hand on Peter's shoulder "I'm sorry Peter. I can tell you... adults act like jerks" 

Peter stared at Ned 

"Sorry" Ned smiled sheepishly

"It's okay. Maybe you're right. I think it's all because of that John guy. Everything was perfect between my fathers until he asked Dad to move in with him" Peter fisted his hands wanting to punch the man who runied his happiness

"Peter..."

"No Ned! They kissed the other morning and I'm sure Dad still loves Pops. Only if John wasn't in the picture, they probably would have confessed their feelings by now" 

"Why don't you talk to him?" Ned blurted out and Peter looked at him sceptically "What did you say?" 

"Umm...no nothing. It's probably a bad idea and..." 

Peter held Ned by his shoulders and smiled broadly "This the best idea Ned! I should talk to John" 

Ned looked unsure about his friend's decision knowing Mr Stark would be mad if he knew Peter talked to John "Peter I don't think that's a good idea" 

"Why not! I'm not giving up so easily. I'll fight for my family and do whatever it takes to get them back together" Peter said with new determination shinning in his eyes "I'll talk to John now" 

Ned's eyes widened "Now? Like.. now now? Right this moment?" Peter nodded with a smile "Yup!" 

"But you don't even have John's address" Ned tried to make an excuse. Peter responded by pulling out his cell "That's when Google comes into action" he typed John's full name and found his address within seconds "Here you go. I'll be right back" 

"I'll come with you" 

"Thanks Ned but I gotta do this alone" Peter ran out of the house and took a cab to John's place. Ned stood dumbfounded before sighing "Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut" 

OTHER SIDE

Steve grabbed his set of clothes and stuffed them into his bags with force. Tonight was the breaking point of his patience. For last one month he had been trying so hard to make things normal between him and Tony and was even quite successful but damn he was wrong. Tony clearly doesn't want him in his life anymore. He had moved forward with...John. Someone who was going to take his place.

Anger swelled in Steve's veins, waiting to explode as he tried to picture Tony with some random person. The same person whom Peter would soon call his father. Steve clenched the material of the shirt he was holding and narrowed his eyes. Peter was his son. No one would ever be able to take his place. He will do whatever it takes to earn Peter's custody. 

Steve hung his bags over his shoulder and walked out of the room after giving one final glance. He saw Tony was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine in his hand "I'll see you in the court" he said aloud and kept walking towards the front door

"You'll never win" Tony got up to face his husband "Peter is my son" 

"Save your arguments for the court and get a good lawyer because I'm getting my son back one way or the other" 

"You're not going to take Peter away from me!" 

Steve didn't reply and Tony seethed through his clenched teeth as he saw Steve's retreating back "He's my son! I'll not let you take him!" 

Tony slumped down on the couch feeling utterly devastated. What the hell was going on his life? Was he happy? No. Was Peter happy? No. Was he glad that Steve finally left his house? Tony looked at the empty space where Steve stood few seconds before and his heart cleanched painfully. No. He wasn't glad. Infact he was mad at himself, at the situation, at his fate and wished he could do something about it

Tony's eyes fell on Peter's back bag and felt guilty for yelling at his son. Suddenly the house felt empty without Peter's laughs and voice. His smile always brightened his day and took away all his worries. There was no way he was going to let Steve take his kid away from him. He had already lost his husband but he wasn't ready to loose his child. He got up from the couch to get his cell

OUTSIDE

Steve angrily wiped the tears that surfaced in his eyes. Yes he was mad at Tony but dammit he still loved the man. He was his husband after all. They vowed to be with each other until death apart them. He hated seeing his family breaking into pieces right infront of his eyes. Family... Peter! 

Steve felt a tight knot in his stomach when he remembered his son's tearful face. Poor boy probably would still be crying at his friend's house. Maybe he should check on him and make sure he was okay. Steve pulled out his cell and dialled Ned's number

NED'S HOUSE

"Good evening Mr...Mr Rogers" Ned spoke nervously as he desperately hoped Peter would come back soon. Steve rubbed his forehead "I know Peter has come to your house and I'm really grateful he has a friend like you"

"Thank you Mr Rogers. Peter is a good guy and I like good guys....I mean not that way but..." Ned babbled which confused Steve "Is Peter there? I want to talk to him" 

"Actually.. he... ah... Peter is.. he's not here"

"Not there? Where is he?"

PRESENT

"Hi My name is Peter... Peter Stark Rogers" 

A flash of anger surged through John's eyes. So this was the brat that Tony couldn't stop talking about. Huh! Such a tiny soul. It would take seconds to crush this bug under my shoes. He eyed the teen up and down before crossing his arms "I'm sorry who are you again?" he lied not wanting to give the satisfaction to the kid that Tony had mentioned about him like hundered times before

Peter's eyes went a little wide. He felt intimidated by the man's tall and muscular form. He couldn't point out what but something didn't feel right about him. Dad must have told John about him then why was he acting as if he was hearing his name for first time "I'm.. I'm Tony Stark's son" 

John hummed crossing his arms and faked a smile "Oh yeah... yeah I'm just kidding. Tony did mention about you once or twice" he moved back inside not even inviting Peter who allowed himself in "Mr McDermott actually I... I came to..."

"Does Tony know you're here?" 

"No.. please don't tell him. I wanted to talk to you" 

"Yes?" John turned around and fixed his hard gaze on the now slightly trembling boy "What do you want Peter?" 

Peter figeted with his watch, playing with belt "Dad and you... umm... Dad said that you..." 

"What did he say?" 

"That you two are .. moving in together?" 

John held his head high and smirked "Yes we are. I'm sure you must be aware of our... special relationship. We just thought it would be great to take it to next level"

Peter clenched his teeth until his jaw started to hurt "Can you please back off from Dad's life"

John narrowed his eyes and took a step forward "Excuse me?" Peter stood firm on his legs and nodded "My Dad has a husband. His name is..." 

"Steve Rogers" 

"They are still..."

"Married. I know that" 

"Pops loves Dad" 

"Your Pops 'loved' Tony. He left him years back"

"But.. but he regrets it and..."

"It doesn't matter kid. Tony is over him" 

"They kissed each other" 

John looked shocked for two seconds but then grinned "Obviously it means nothing to Tony or else he would have told me about it" 

"That's not true! I..."

"I think you've done enough boy" John jabbed a finger on Peter's chest "You might be successful in forcing Tony to live with that .. Steve guy but not anymore. Your one month time period is over. Now Tony is all mine" 

Peter blinked back his tears

John pushed Peter with his finger who back peddled "And wait till I come home boy. I'm going to remove you from our life like you never existed before" 

Peter's eyes widened

"I'll make sure Tony sends you to a boarding school so you can never disturb us with your presence" John kept pushing until Peter stood at the entrance of his house "Now get out of here and try not to show me your pesky face again" 

Peter opened his mouth but John beat to him "And don't even think about mentioning our little conversation to Tony. I can turn tables within seconds and prove that you and Steve had threatened me to break up with him" 

Peter stood stunned 

"Now. Get. Out" John slammed the door shut on Peter's face who's mind short circuited for few seconds. His shoulders hunched together like he was trying to disappear inside himself. The teen couldn't believe this was the man for whom his Dad was going to live with. John was not the right person for Tony. He slowly turned around and a new wave of panic settled at the pit of his stomach when he saw a figure standing couple of feet away from him "Pops"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Sorry for long wait. Hope this was worth the wait. Thank you to all who are still willing to read this crazy story...lol. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Peter felt an immense relief run through his heart. His father surely must have seen the way John treated and threatened him. He would help him show the real face of John to his Dad. The boy ran towards Steve and hugged him tightly "Pops! I'm so glad you're here" 

Steve noticed the boy was shaking and worry filled his heart "Pete are you okay?" Peter pulled back and wiped the tears that shone in his eyes "You saw him right? That man is bad... you saw how he threatened to send me away from Dad and how much he hates me" 

"What?" 

Peter's voice became all squeaky and loud "Pops we've to tell Dad about him! He's not what he seems to be. We've to...." 

Steve caught Peter's arm and scowled at him "Peter stop!" he saw him flinch at the raised voice and felt guilty but he steeled himself for what he was going to say next "You need to stop all this" 

Peter narrowed his brows "Stop what Pops?" 

"Telling lies kid. Stop trying to create problems in your father's life" 

Peter's eyes widened

Steve sighed sadly "I know you want us to be together but it's not going to happen...never. So please baby.. stop lying about this guy and try to accept the reality" 

Peter took a step back feeling heartbroken "You don't believe me?" Steve ran a hand on his face "Buddy you've been trying all sorts methods to bring me and Tony together. How I can believe you're telling the truth" 

"But I am!" Peter protested with trembling lips "Pops please believe me...John is not the right man for Dad" 

"Neither am I" Steve confessed with a low voice and it broke Peter's heart all over again "Coming back was a huge mistake. I thought I could make things right but I'm too late" he took Peter's hand in his "I'm so happy I got a chance to meet you and I won't ever let you go again. I already lost Tony but I'm not going to loose you too" 

"Pops please listen to me. I..." Peter heard a loud screech and saw Tony park the car not a couple of feet away from them. The man glared at Steve for few seconds and then looked at Peter with a small smile. Steve nudged his son forward "Go with him baby. I promise I'll come and get you soon" 

"But..." Peter looked at Steve with pained expression but his father kept a steady hand on his lower back as he pushed him towards Tony's car "It's been a long night. Go get some rest okay. Remember I love you" 

Peter bit his lips hard and gave a small nod "I love you too Pops" he then got inside the car where Tony was waiting for him "Are you okay?" 

Peter nodded

"I was so worried when John called me and said you were af his house" 

Peter's eyes widened. John had specifically told him not to tell Tony about his meeting yet he himself made a call to his father? That jerk! Now he also knew John surely must have lied about their conversation. 

"We'll talk about it in the morning. Let's just go home okay" 

Peter closed his eyes and let his head drop at the side of the window. Damn his life was a mess. 

NEXT MORNING

Peter woke to a very uncomfortable feeling. A rough and large hand was constantly slapping his leg which was followed by a loud irritating voice "Get up bug. I don't have time for this shit all day" 

Peter snapped his eyes open at the rude and unknown voice. Panic tried to force his way into his chest when he saw John standing next to his bed. He scrambled away from the man and winced when his back hit the backboard "What.. What are you doing here?" 

John glared at Peter and was about to say something when they heard footsteps nearing the room indicating Tony was heading inside. And just like that, Peter saw the sudden change in John's face expression. His hard gaze was replaced by soft eyes and warm smile "Good morning Peter. Did you sleep well?" 

Peter blinked and stared at the man. He couldn't believe this man who wore a fake smile on his face. John made space for Tony who moved to sit next to Peter "Good morning Pete"

Peter kept staring at the two adults. Tony understood his confusion so he took his hand in his and rubbed his thumb softly "I know you are surprised to see John but I told you before right about us? So.. umm... he moved in with us" 

Peter's heart started beating wildly. The man was actually going to stay with them. Someone who hated him so much

"I hope you give him a chance kid. You'll see he's a nice guy. I'm sure you two will get along well" 

Peter glanced at John who smirked evily at him and felt a fearful shudder run through his body. Tony leaned in and kissed Peter's forehead "I called at school and told him you're not feeling well so you can take a break and rest"

"But..." 

"It was John's idea. You went through so much last night. He suggested you should take a day off and relax" 

Peter wanted to punch the man

"I'll go make breakfast for us" John annouced leaving the room but not before eyeing Peter venomously. Tony who had ofcourse missed the eye contact between them, spoke to his son softly "See that? He's nice right? I know it will take time to forget your... Pops but everything is going to be alright"

Peter could do nothing but stare at his father feeling utterly helpless

TWO DAYS LATER

"Good morning Dad" Peter came into the kitchen where he saw Tony was pouring orange juice in the glass while John flipped pancakes, all the while chatting happily with his father "Good morning Kiddo" said Tony and motioned his head towards John. Peter faught the urge to roll his eyes as he greeted the other adult "Good morning John" he mumbled

John the oscar winning actor, came forward with a huge grin and placed a hand on Peter's shoulder "Good morning Peter" he squeezed little harder making the young boy wince in pain. Peter's eyes flicked towards Tony who was busy setting the plates

Tony placed a plate near him along with the orange juice "John made your favourite pancake" 

Peter briefly glanced at John who was silently proud of his action. He totally understood what the man was trying to do. First he will get in good books of Tony, showing how much he cares for him and then wait for the right moment to rip him away from his father's life. The teen also knew it was no use telling his father about John. Steve didn't believe in him so why would Tony. He would have handle the situation in his own way and he was so ready for this

Peter too wore a sweet fake smile "Oh Wow that's..." he then made a face and wrapped an arm around his stomach. The boy groaned loudly doubling over "Ooooohhh"

Tony's eyes widened as he caught his son's arm to support him "Pete? Hey what happened? Are you okay?" 

"Daddy..." Peter purposely called out Tony like he use to do when he was small "...something hurts here..." he pointed at his stomach

John frowned

"Sit down baby" Tony gently guided Peter on the chair and ran a hand on his hair "How bad is it hurting? Do you want me to call the doctor? No wait...maybe I should just take you there" 

Peter shook his head "It's not that bad but...don't think I can eat pancakes...sorry" 

John's frown deepened

"It's okay kiddo" Tony looked at John apologetically who forced a smile. Peter then pointed at the box of cornflakes "Can I have a small bowl of that?" 

Tony nodded "Ofcourse Pete. Actually you should eat something more healthy. Steve always said..." he froze mid sentence and turned to look at John "Sorry.. I didn't mean..." 

"It's okay" said John and left the kitchen

Peter had to physically stop himself from bursting into laughter. It looked like John was about to explode into tiny bubbles. His plan worked. Not only he wouldn't have to eat his stupid pancakes but he got his father to relive a memory he shared with Pops. Totally win win situation for him "Ah...Dad?" 

"Yeah" 

"Cornflakes please"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! A huuuuge bucket full of thanks for reading this story. On with the next chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Steve dropped the bags on the floor and sat down on the couch feeling exhausted. He rested his head on the back of the couch and sighed. There were many things in his life he would want to give up but Tony was never on the list. No matter how hard he tried or how much he denied, Tony will always be the love of his life. The ache he felt in his heart couldn't be fixed or soothed by any kind of balm. Tonight he had literally lost his love.. his husband... his life....

Steve felt a lone tear slip from his heavy eyelids and he shut them close. He pressed his plams over his eyes and inhaled sharply. A small ray of hope shone in his heart when he thought about his son. Even if he has lost Tony, there was no way he was going to loose Peter too. He had already missed his childhood days but there was no way he was going to miss the opportunity of witnessing the boy grow as a wonderful man. He will fight for his son even if it meant he had ro fight with his husband. Steve pulled his cell out and dialled a number "Is this Mr Harper?" 

TWO DAYS LATER

Peter turned off the hot shower and pulled the white towel from the rack. He wiped his hair and body and stepped out of the tub. The boy wrapped the towel around his waist and ran a hand on his hair to remove excess water. He reached out to open the door but couldn't. No matter how hard he tried to twist and turn, the door seemed to be jammed or locked from outside 

Peter banged the door "Dad! Hey can you hear me? Dad! Shit..." he knew his father was most probably downstairs and wouldn't be able to hear him. The teen looked around to see if he could use something to catch Tony's attention but the steam was making his vision blur and he inhaled deeply. He banged some more, starting to get little anxious "Dad! Dad I need some help here!" 

Peter got scared even though he knew Tony will soon come to his room when he notices his absence. But still being locked in small space, always creeped him and he so badly wanted to get out "DAD!" 

Suddenly the door flew open and Peter was yanked out by his wrist. He stumbled, almost colliding with broad chest that didn't belong to his father "John? What are you..."

John tightened his grip on Peter's thin wrist that was definitely going to leave a bruise. He smriked when the boy's face scrunched in discomfort "This was just a trailer bug. You wouldn't want me to show you the whole movie" he warned in low dangerous tone while eyeing the teen up and down

Peter's eyes widened with fear. So John had locked him. He tried to free himself, getting uncomfortable under John's gaze as he was standing just in towel "Let go!" he wanted to yell and call his father but he knew it would be useless. John would surely tell more lies and Tony will only believe him

John let go of Peter's wrist and pushed him back "Stay out of my way. This is my last warning" 

"Get out of my room!" Peter glared cradling his hand "I'll soon expose your truth infront of Dad and he'll throw you out of this house and his life" 

"You..." John took a threatening step forward and Peter backed a step 

"John! Are you coming?" came Tony's voice and John clenched his jaw "In a minute babe" he narrowed his eyes "This is not over"

Peter took a sigh of relief when John left his room. The teen quickly locked the door and tried to calm his racing heart. He still couldn't believe John had tried to hurt him when Tony was right in the house. He needed to show his true face to his father as soon as possible.

Peter got dressed and was heading downstairs when he abruptly stopped near Tony's bedroom which he now shared with John. The room was partially open and he frowned when he saw the man taking some kind of pills from a small brown bottle and then hid it under the covers of his bed. He wondered if his father knew about the pills. He decided to check the bottle when John was not around the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next time Peter was ready, when John tried to impress Tony by showing how much he cared for him. The boy again problems with accounts so he went to Tony but John insisted he would help him with his homework. Tony praised John for his effort while Peter hated getting help by the man. An idea struck his mind and Peter happily went to John. 

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Where's Peter?" Tony asked as soon as he stepped in the house and didn't see his son "Wasn't he suppose to be back from school" 

John clenched his jaw and forced a smile "He's a big boy Tony. I'm sure he must be hanging out with his friends" 

Tony shook his head "No John. It's not like him. Peter always heads back straight to house after school...oh God... what if Steve came and picked him up.."

"Good riddance" thought John

Tony pulled his cell out to dial Steve's number "..If that's the case.. I swear I'll... " 

"Dad?"

Tony turned around and immense relief ran through his body when he saw his son standing at the entrance "Pete" he rushed towards the boy and grabbed him for a hug "Thank God you're here. I was so worried for you kiddo. Where were you Peter?" 

John crossed his arms, barely looking interested in the conversation

Peter sniffed a bit, hugging his father tightly "I was at school Dad" 

Tony pulled back with confused expression on his face "School? Why?" 

Peter looked at John and then shifted his gaze on his father, eyes lazed with glassy layers of tears. He blinked and tears dripped down his face which sank Tony's heart to his stomach "Baby what happened? You're scaring me" 

Peter wiped off his tears with the back of his hand "I got detention" 

"Detention?" Tony was shocked. He knew Peter was A grade student despite being weak in accounts. He was counted among the top five brilliant students in his class "I don't understand... how did you get detention?" 

"The sums, John taught me were all wrong. My teacher thought I did it on purpose. She said I was trying to be oversmart so she gave me detention" Peter sniffed again

John's eyes went wide. He was an expert in accounts and he was hundered percent sure all his answers were right then why was the boy lying

"My whole class was making fun of me Dad" said Peter in low voice and Tony pulled him for another hug "Oh Pete... I'm so sorry this happened to you" he then looked at John with a scowl. Boyfriend or not, no one gets away after hurting his boy "John if you didn't know the answers, you should've just said. There's no shame in accepting" 

"But Tony..." 

Tony ran a hand on Peter's curls "Please be careful next time. I don't like seeing tears in my son's eyes" 

"Tony listen to..." 

"Dad I'm hungry" Peter cut his words off pulling Tony's attention towards him "Can I've something to eat?" Tony kissed his forehead "Ofcourse buddy. Go freshen up and I'll make your favourite cheese sandwich" 

"Okay" Peter said quietly. He walked pass John, looked at the man and gave a quick wink followed by a cunning smile

John's mouth hung open in shock. So this was all an act? Peter must have replaced his sums with the wrong ones. It was all pre-planned by the boy. Anger rose into his veins and he swore to get rid if the bug as soon as possible

 

 

Peter did a hi-fi into the air, smile never leaving his face as he recalled John's reaction to his victory. He walked pass Tony's bedroom and remembered about John's hidden bottle. He quickly sneaked inside the room and took the bottle out and snapped a picture

Peter hid the bottle back and rushed out of the room. The boy closed the door to his room and dialled Steve's number "Pops"

"Hey kiddo. I was going to call you but..."

"Pops.." Peter's voice quivered. God he missed his father. Things were so much better when Steve was here

"Pete? Are you alright?"

"Pops I don't have time. Please can you do me a favour?" Peter hurried his speech afraid John or Tony might come up. Steve got worried on hearing Peter's shaky voice "What's wrong? Did something happen? Do you want me to come?"

"I'm sending you a picture. I want you to find out what are those pills for and if possible try to get info on John" 

"Picture... Pills?" Steve was even more confused "Peter what..." 

"Please Pops I'm begging you" 

"Peter if this is again one of your plans then..." 

"Do you love me?" 

"Ofcourse kid" 

"Then trust me for once. Only this one time... Please Pops" Peter begged and heard a call from downstairs "Ah.. I'm coming Dad!" 

"Peter..."

"I've to go Pops. I'm sending you the picture and do find John's background...okay bye I love you" Peter quickly send the picture to Steve and prayed his father would listen to him this time

Steve stared at the picture, debating what should he do about the picture. Should he investigate on John. But what if it was another Peter's trick to get him and Tony back together. What if Tony finds out about it and gets mad at him again. The man started pacing as he thought over and over again. From Peter's voice he sounded quite serious and worried. What if his son is right this time.

Steve looked at the picture one more time and made a decision. He pulled his laptop and typed the name of the medicine written on the bottle and waited for the results. His eyes widened when he saw what exactly were the pills taken for "What the hell?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Here's next chapter on this fic. Hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Steve pressed his lips as he clicked pages after pages on the laptop. He needed to be sure before he took any action. According to the computer, the bottle contained anti-anger pills. A person who took these medicine has no control over his anger. But why did Peter send him this pic? Who was taking these pills? Tony? No no that's not possible. Even though Tony was little hot headed, his actions never harmed anyone. 

Then who?

Steve's mind jumped to the conversation he had with Peter. John! His son did ask him to check his background. Was it possible John was taking these pills? If yes then why? Does Tony know about them? There were so many questions bubbling inside his head, demanding answers but he had none. The only way to find out was to research on John's history. He had to know why was the man taking these meds. 

Steve typed John's name on the Google page but didn't get much information, except that he was married once and his husband, Charles died in a car accident "Dammit! None of this is helpful. What should I do?" 

An idea then struck into Steve's mind and he typed Charles's name. Maybe he could find something that would support Peter's suspicion. It took an hour but he finally found an address and decided to meet Charles's father who was still alive. Steve checked the time. It was already seven in the morning so he did a quick shower and drove to the address. 

OTHER SIDE

Tony's hands shook as he looked at the papers again and again. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes but he stubbornly refused to let go. So Steve actually had a heart to send him divorce and custody papers. But Why did it feel so wrong? Why did he wanted to tear these papers into tiny pieces or burn them to crisp. Why did it feel like it was his fault that they are getting separated? He left someone who loved him despite of his many seemingly faults. It was because of his fear, he was going to loose Steve. Why did it feel like Steve was leaving him all over again. It felt like....

"Tony? Hey are you okay?" 

Tony blinked back and composed himself when he saw John standing next to him "Yeah..." he cleared his heavy throat "Yeah I'm good" 

John wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and pulled him closer "Don't lie to me Tony. I can see you are upset. C'mon talk to me" 

Peter hid outside their room and was listening to their conversation

Tony sighed and placed his head on John's shoulder "Steve has send me divorce papers" 

Peter's eyes widened. He was about to come inside but John held his hand out and glared at the boy, silently daring him to step in

Peter didn't know why but his legs felt glued to the floor. Tony's back was facing him so his father had no idea about his presence

John smirked and rubbed his hand on Tony's back "Oh I'm so sorry babe but you knew this was suppose to happen. Maybe it's for the best" 

Tony remained silent. Was it really for the best that he and Steve were getting separated. Then why did it hurt so much? 

Peter clenched his hands at glared at John. His heart pounded at his father's next words 

"He's even asked for Peter's custody"

John shared a cunning look with Peter followed by a winner's smile "It's alright Tony. You'll get through this.. I'm always here for you" he gazed hard into Peter's eyes "I'm not going anywhere" 

OTHER SIDE

It was five hour drive to Charles's house. Steve gently knocked at the door hoping this wasn't a waste of time. When no one answered the door after knocking for five minutes, Steve sighed and turned around to leave. 

Click

Steve turned back around and thought the ground shifted beneath his legs. There right infront of him stood none other than Charles himself "What the hell? You're alive?" 

Charles narrowed his brows as if trying to hide his shocked expression. He was about to close the door but Steve held the door "Wait!" 

"Who are you? What do you want?" 

Steve was still baffled "I... I don't understand. He.. John said that you were dead" he saw Charles visibly flinch at the mention of John's name and it just confirmed his doubts. Something was definitely wrong. Why did John say Charles was dead? What was he playing? Why lie to Tony? 

"Please leave" Charles turned around and walked inside his house. Steve followed him "No! I won't leave. You have to tell me what's going on? Why did John say you're dead? Is this some kind of sick combined plan?"

Charles snapped at Steve "I've nothing to do with him anymore! Just leave okay... he's not my husband.. just please leave"

Steve wasn't going to let go that easily. He could see Charles was very upset but he needed to know the truth. His voice softened "Listen to me.. John is living with my husband. They are together" 

"What?" 

Steve nodded "My son thinks there is something wrong with John. He doesn't like the man and I think he even saw him taking anti-anger pills. He says..." 

Charles crossed the distance and grabbed Steve's arm and spoke in desperate voice "You've to get your son out of there!" 

"What? But wh..."

Charles shook his head "You don't understand! He'll hurt him! Your son's life is in danger!" 

OTHER SIDE

The day passed as quickly as it had risen. Peter was forced to go to school by John even though he wanted to stay with his father who was feeling awful and heartbroken after getting Steve's papers. John again pretended to be the good guy and hogged his father for the rest of the day. He even took a day off from work and together they spend whole day making sure Peter was nowhere near them.

When the night came John made Tony his favourite food for dinner and asked Peter to complete his homework and go back to bed. Peter argued that he wanted to stay with Tony but John again was ready with an answer "Peter I know you love your father but right now he needs someone more emotionally strong. So don't worry about him. I'll take good care of Tony" 

Peter looked at Tony, eyes desperately begging to let him stay by his side but his father silently got up from the table and walked inside his room "Dad wait..." 

John caught Peter's arm effectively stopping him "I thought you were smart bug. The message is loud and clear... Tony doesn't want to be with you" 

Peter wrenched his hand away "Overconfident is the most dangerous form of carelessness" he headed straight towards his room and slammed the door shut

OTHER SIDE

"Everything was going perfect between us" Charles started his story after Steve calmed him down and made him sit on the couch "We got married after staying in relationship for two years...oh God... Why didn't I see the signs? John never use to like childrens... infact he hates them" 

Steve cringed inwardly. How can anybody hate childrens. He carefully listened to Charles as he spoke further "...he always refused to come with me to the parks.. he use to shout at our building childrens for whenever they played or made noise.. if I remember correctly.. he even tried to hit one boy who broke his car window while playing" 

"Oh my God" whispered Steve in shock

"That resulted in big issue and we were asked to leave the building. I knew he had anger issues so requested him to see a doctor. That time didn't know he had problems with the childrens. When he started taking anti-anger pills, things were again normal for us" 

Steve knew the bad part was about to begin

"It was..." Charles swallowed hard "...It was our second year anniversary when I asked John if we could adopt a kid and just like that something snapped inside him. He started yelling and talking all sorts of nonsense. He said kids are nothing but waste of time and they are noisy, naughty and will divert our attention" 

"What happened after that?" 

Charles sighed "Next day we went into a grocery store where I found a girl who was lost. John was two sections away from me so I helped the girl find her mother. It took twenty minutes of my time and John was furious when I came back to him. He again started yelling... telling me how right he was about not adopting a child. I couldn't control myself and we had a huge fight infront of everyone. The store manager threatened to call the cops if we didn't stop fighting. On the way back he... his anger had taken control of his mind... he spoke so many harsh words. I tried to calm him down but nothing was working. We again got into another argument and in his rage John said he would die before sharing my love with someone... and.. and just like that he took a sharp turn to his left and it was too late to stop our car getting collided with an oncoming truck" 

Steve's eyes widened

Charles's eyes filled with tears "He tried to kill me.. it was a horrible accident. I woke up after two days in hospital and found out John was still in coma. I couldn't stay with the man anymore. I didn't want the cops to get involved, thinking he was husband after all but he was dangerous so I then made a decision to leave him once and for all. The doctor who was treating me was a close friend of mine so he helped me fake my death. I left John and started a new life. I've even changed my identity... I don't live in this city. It's a pure coincidence that I was visiting my father and you came here.. maybe it was God's way to warn you. I'm telling you John is dangerous man. He doesn't like to share his love with anyone. You said you've a kid... it's not safe for him. I'm afraid he will harm him and..."

Steve jumped from the couch "If he touches one hair on my baby, I swear I'll rip his head off with my bare hands"

OTHER SIDE

The clock struck one at night when Peter knocked on his father's bedroom "Dad" he called out in his sleepy voice. It took few more knocks before John opened the door with a deep frown "What do you want?" 

Peter was about to reply when Tony spoke from inside "Pete is that you?" 

Peter pushed John and ran towards his father. He jumped on the bed and laid down next to Tony, wrapping his arms around the man as his body shook lightly. Tony instantly tightened his hold, worry lines forming on his forehead "Kid? Hey what happened baby?"

Peter sniffed and mumbled into Tony's chest "Bad dream Daddy" Tony rubbed his hand up and down over Peter's back and kissed his head "It's okay Pete. It was just a dream. You're okay now... You're safe with me" 

"Can... can I stay with you Daddy... please" Peter's small voice broke Tony's heart. He knew the boy suffered nightmares quite frequently and would then ask him to stay with him the whole night. He smiled adjusting himself so Peter could sleep properly "Ofcourse baby. You can always come to me anytime" 

John was wide awake now and with that his anger at the boy increased by tenfold

Tony looked back to see John "There's still plenty of space for you. I hope you don't mind to join" John faught hard not to glare at his partner "Ah.. you know what I'll go sleep on the couch"

"But..." 

"No it's okay. I'll be fine. Peter needs you more" John smiled and went to grab his pillow. Just when he was about to walk out, he saw the kid raise a thumps up at him only to reverse his action (thumps down) It didn't take a genius to know that the boy had won again. John's red rimmed eyes chased the boy's black ones until he stepped out of the room. Peter snuggled closer to his father and closed his eyes feeling content of his success 

John threw the pillow on the couch and let out a low growl. The boy had crossed all his limits. He hated him with all his heart and soul. He so badly wanted to grab the boy's neck and squeeze the life out of him "It's time to show where you truly belong"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! So sorry for the delay in getting next chapter done. It's been almost a month but I hope you guys are still with me. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Tony pulled the covers up to Peter's shoulders and properly tucked the sides. He was glad his son had fallen into peaceful sleep. A smile played on his lips when Peter made a face in his sleep and rubbed his nose with his fisted hand. Tony brushed off the curls from the boy's forehead, pressing a soft kiss on the warm skin "Sleep well kiddo"

Tony straightened himself and rested his back against the headboard. He eyed outside the room thinking about John. A part of him wanted John to stay with them. Steve always stayed whenever Peter had a nightmare or had trouble sleeping. There was something he saw in John's eyes that he didn't approve. If he was not wrong then John looked upset on seeing his son. Tony placed a protective hand on Peter's head. He wished what he was thinking was not true. John surely liked Peter and he wouldn't mind having him in their lives. Right?

MORNING

Steve clutched the wheel tightly until his knuckles went white. He didn't know how many signals he broke as he drove his way back to Tony's house. He needed to reveal John's true face and save his family. That man did not deserve to be in their family. I should call Peter and tell he was right about John, thought Steve and dialled Peter's number with head swimming unhelpfully and his mouth uncharacteristically dry. Somewhere down the pit of his stomach, he felt something was going to happen... something bad. He waited with baited breath and heard Peter's familiar ring tone "Hello.. Pete it's m..."

"POPS! HEL...."

Steve's eyes widened and heart started thumping wildly against his chest "Peter? Hello Peter... are you okay?"

Silence

"Peter!?"

Nothing

"PETER!"

 

 

 

 

Peter hung his bag around his shoulder and wore his watch. The teen was all set for the school when he heard a knock at his door. Must be Dad, thought Peter and walked towards the door. A deep frown decorared his innocent face when he saw John standing with a tray in hand "What are you doing here?"

"I made pancakes Peter. It's time for breakfast" John smiled and walked further in almost pushing Peter with the tray. The boy pressed his lips in annoyance "I don't want to eat... you can leave"

John placed the tray on the study table and turned to face Peter boring his eyes on the boy "I said it's time for breakfast and you're going to listen to me...bug"

A fearful shudder ranthrough Peter's body. He instantly eyed the door searching for his father

"Don't bother bug. Tony is not at home and he won't be coming any time soon, I made sure of that. You see I've send him early to work as...." John took a threatening step forward "...as someone needed to learn a lesson on how to treat your elders"

Peter swallowed thickly. He might have been brave to face and challenge John before but right now he needed to get away from the man. His menacing eyes were blazing red which scared the teenager. He gave a weak smile "Actually I'm.. umm.. I'm getting late for school. I shou.. should leave"

Before Peter could take a step out John grabbed him roughly by his arm and dugged his fingers painfully "Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you"

Peter winced and struggled to get away from John's grip "Let go! You're hurting me"

John pushed Peter towards the study table "When I ask you to do something, it should be done immediately"

Peter stumbled near the table barely managing to catch himself. His heart was hammering and head spinning due to fear. He stood shakily and blinked rapidly at the man

"You think you're very smart by playing stupid games and trying to separate me from Tony but that's never going to happen. I'll earase your existence from Tony's life"

"No" Peter whispered blinking back his tears "Dad will never leave me...I'm his son... he loves me more than you!"

John growled, anger seeping through his clenched teeth "You should be thanking me that I let you stay with Tony all these days. I was being generous with you bug but not anymore. If you keep coming between us then I'll have to show you your exact place"

Peter fisted his hands trying hard not to show fear towards the man "I know your truth! I know you're taking some kind of pills and hiding it from Dad"

John's eyes went wide and Peter gained little confidence "That's right! Don't feel so intimidating now huh? I'll expose you and then Dad will leave you!" he tried to walk pass John but the man was now in his extreme rage. He again caught Peter by his arm and gave him a very hard push towards the study table and roared "You're not going anywhere!"

This time Peter wasn't fast enough to stop the impact and his mid section collided brutally with the pointed side of the table. The boy gasped as hot pain shot through his side. He went down on his knees and breathed heavily through his nose as John's threat reached his ears with another hiss

"If I want I can make you disappear before Tony comes back and no one will ever know. You messed with the wrong man bug"

Tears rolled down from Peter's eyes as the pain slowly subsided a little. He crawled away from John knowing the man wasn't bluffing. He so badly wanted to run to his father and....

_Ring Ring_

Hope combined with a new rush of fear ran through Peter's heart when his cell rang. He looked around and saw his cell was on the bed and pushed himself up from the floor. The boy darted towards his cell and quickly pressed green button with shaky finger

"Hello Peter.. it's m..."

Peter almost smiled in relief when he heard Steve's voice and clutched the device tightly and shouted for help "POPS! HEL..."

John pounced on Peter and clamped a hand tightly over the boy's mouth while he pushed the cell off with other and crushed it under his shoes. He wrestled with Peter who thrashed to get free from his firm grip "Sshh.." he hushed in raw voice that was brutal against Peter's ears "No one is coming to save you today"

Peter lifted his left leg and stomped on John's leg with all his strength. He was rewarded with freedom and fisted his hand to give a punch but John easily caught his hand and backhanded him. Peter landed on the floor again, this time with blood seeping through his split lips. John raised his foot and pressed on Peter's chest, towering over him "Bugs like you should never be born. This ends now"

OTHER SIDE

"SHIT!" Steve cursed for fifth time as he dialled Peter's number again and again but got the same response. Something was definitely wrong. His son was in trouble. He knew it. It was a father's intuition that he couldn't ignore. He was hundered percent sure Peter was asking for help but the call got disconnected. Hundreds of unwanted and fearful thoughts clouded his mind. He pressed on the gas pedal and hoped to cross the distance as soon as possible so he could get to Peter before it was too late "Please God... please let my kid be okay" he ran a shuddering hand on his mouth "What else can I do? What should ...Tony! Yes... I should call him and tell him to check on Peter"

Steve parked his car on the side of the road and quickly dialled Tony's number "Pick up Pick up Pick up"

"Hello?"

"Tony where are you?"

"Steve?"

"Is Peter with you?"

"Peter? No.. wait what's going on?"

"Get to Peter now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thanks a million for reading this story. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Tony was glad John forced him to go early at work. The tons of paperwork proved much needed distraction from the train of thoughts that drove to his mind. He was really upset after receiving divorce papers even though a part of him had actually moved on with John. But still Steve was his husband, the first love of his life and also Peter's father. It pained that after signing these papers, it would be officially over between them. The man sighed trying to concentrate on his work. It was good thing John offered to stay with Peter until he went to school. He was now starting to trust him with his son.

_Ring Ring_

"Hello"

"Tony where are you?"

Tony was shocked to hear Steve's voice "Steve?"

"Are you with Peter?"

Tony was taken aback at the question and he frowned "Peter? No...wait what's going on?"

"You need to get to Peter now!"

Tony noticed how worried Steve sounded which confused him even more "Steve will you tell me what's going on?"

"Peter called me few minutes back..I think he's in trouble"

"Trouble?" Tony got up from his chair "What did he say? Where is he?"

"I.. I don't know.. he didn't say anything.. I just..Tony please find him"

Tony narrowed his eyes "He didn't say anything and you think he's in trouble?"

"Yes"

"Are you crazy?"

"Tony please listen to me. I'm still half an hour away from the city and...."

"No Steve! You listen to me" Tony raised his voice "Are you and Peter playing another silly games because I'm really sick of it now. You just send me divorce papers so stop with all this nonsense"

Steve pressed his lips with tears glistening in his eyes. This was his fault Tony didn't believe in him anymore. He lost Tony's trust on him because of his previous actions. Steve took a deep breath. This wasn't the time to sulk on the past. His son needed him so he will do whatever it takes to reach to him "Tony if you ever felt anything for me then please listen to me and get to our son" he didn't wait for reply and hung up the call

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adrenalin flooded into Peter's body, it pumps and beats like it's trying to escape from his chest. He thought his heart was going to explode with fear as he caught John's leg with both hands, trying to ease the weight on him so he could breathe easily. A soft whimper left his lips when John added more pressure, almost crushing him under his heavy boots "I'll take you to a place where no one will ever find you...not even Tony"

Peter shook his head, tears rolling down from the corner of his eyes. He mustered up some strength and raised his leg. He kicked John's knee and gasped when the boot was finally lifted from his chest. The boy saw John staggered few steps back and that was all he needed to get away from the man as soon as possible

Peter stumbled and ran out of the room. He heard loud curse from John and pushed himself towards the main door. His hands reached the handle and twisted the knob only to find it was locked "No!" he tried many times but couldn't get the door open. John's footsteps reached his ears and he panicked. The teen ran and hid under the dinning table, bringing his knees up to his chest. He shook terribly as more tears fell from his eyes "Dad..where are you?"

"Bug! You can't get away from me!"

Peter covered his ears

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve did a sharp left turn and broke yet another signal. He slammed his hand on the horn as he tried to overtake a car, hearing a yell from the driver but he choose to ignore. Nothing was important than Peter. Every second felt like an hour to him. Steve was glad now he was only few blocks away "I'm coming baby. Hang on"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter's eyes were enlarged and the hairs on the back of his neck bristled. He tried to breathe in and out but air refused to get to his lungs. The more he heard John's voice, the more he shook. He felt like an idiot for going against the man without any backup and now he didn't know what John had planned for him. He should have..

Suddenly a large hand grabbed his left arm and roughly pulled him out under the table. Peter cried out when John dragged him by his collar to the middle of the hall "You can't hide from me forever"

"Aaah!" Peter gasped as the collar tightened around his neck, hands clawing at the same time on John's arms. His eyes widened when he saw the man pick up the vase from the centre table "Time to go for a ride"

John kept a tight grip on Peter's collar as he grabbed a vase, aiming to bring it down on the boy. He raised his hand only to get stopped in mid air

"You son of a bitch! Get away from my son!"

 

 

Steve jumped out from his car. Not bothering to close the door, he made a mad dash towards the house. He cursed when he found the door was locked and quickly decided to check for any open windows

Steve mentally thanked God when he found an open window and crawled inside. A silent gasp escaped at the scene infront of him. His son was being held by John and was struggling to get free. His heart leaped out of his chest when the man raised a vase to hit his son

Steve pushed his legs to an inhuman speed and caught John's hand before he could harm his son "You son of a bitch! Get away from my son!" he drove a hard punch at the man's jaw sending him spiralling to the floor

Peter looked up to see his father and felt relief rush into his heart "Pops" he called out softly

Steve knelt down and immediately gathered his boy in his arms "I'm here baby...I got you now... I'm here"

Peter sobbed burying himself into Steve's arms "Po..Pops"

Steve tightened his hold on Peter and hushed him softly "It's okay... You're okay now Pete. I'm not going to let anything happen to you"

Peter nodded but couldn't stop crying. He was safe now.

 

 

"Don't make promises you can't keep"

 

 

Tony couldn't concentrate. Steve's phone call had planted all sorts negative thoughts in him. Was he serious about Peter? Was his son actually in trouble? He checked the time. Peter should be at school by now. The father inside him wanted to make sure Peter was alright and prove Steve wrong so he picked up his cell and dialled Peter's number

Tony frowned when the call responded as unreachable. He pressed his lips and dialled John's number. His worry and doubts only heightened when the second number also came unreachable

"What the hell is going on? Why isn't anyone answering?" Tony mumbled and decided to call Steve "You better be wrong Steve"

Tony barely heard one ring before his call was picked up "Steve what the..." he paused when a voice reached his ears

 

 

"You won't be able to save him from me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thank you soooooo much for reading. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Don't make promises you can't keep"

Peter flinched in his father's hold when John's snarled reached his ears. Steve shielded his son from the man's view and glared "Stay away from my son or else I swear to God I'll kill you with my bare hands"

John started laughing and straightened his clothes. Anger and hatred radiated from his eyes and Peter shivered lightly. He bunched Steve's coat tightly from behind pressing himself further. Steve scowled at the man who dared to hurt his son "What is so funny?"

Suddenly Peter felt a soft vibration on his side and he glanced down to see Steve's phone was ringing, flashing Tony's name on the screen. Since his body was mostly out of John's view, he quickly reached out with his hand and dipped into the pocket and slide his thumb on the green button

 

 

The sneer in John's eyes extended to his voice "You won't be able to save him from me!"

 

 

Tony frowned. That was definitely John's voice. Who was he talking to? Why did he have Steve's phone? And Save who? He remained silent and decided to hear rest of the conversation.

 

 

 

Peter removed himself from Steve's hold and looked at John. His Dad was hopefully listening to their conversation and this was his last chance to expose John "You won't be able to hurt me again. Pops is here and soon Dad will know your intentions"

"And who's gonna say to Tony? You?" John barked out a humorous laugh "For that you'll have to step out of this house and believe me bug I've no intention of letting you go"

Steve stood protectively infront of Peter "Don't forget I'm still standing alive in this room. I won't let you hurt my boy"

John shook his head with an amused smile "Just leave Stevie. Tony has already thrown you out of his life. You two are no longer together"

"It doesn't matter if Tony and I are not together now. I'll always love him until I take my last breath"

 

 

Tony's heart skipped a beat

 

 

John scoffed "Your words mean nothing to me or Tony. He is my present and I'll make sure he stays with me for rest of his life. You and this bug will never...."

"I bet you said these words to Charles too right?" Steve cut his words off and grinned when John's eyes widened in shock "Charles? How do you know about him?"

Peter's hand went to his side rubbing off the sudden ache he felt. He was little confused wondering what was his father talking about

Steve crossed his arms "I'm sure you'll be happy to know that Charles...your dear husband is...alive"

Peter's eyes widened

"What?" John whispered in utter shock "No.. you're lying! Charles is dead!"

"No he's not! He faked his death to get away from you when you tried to kill him"

Peter was shocked at the news. John tried to kill his own husband?

"Charles even told me about you have anger issues. You're taking anti anger meds on regular basis. He also said you hate childrens and that was the reason you tried to kill him because he wanted to adopt a child"

Peter swallowed thickly. John was truly a dangerous man. Suddenly he scrunched his face when the pain doubled in his side. The boy pressed his lips to stop himself from crying out loud but soon few painful coughs wacked through his body that left him breathless. What was happening to him?

Steve did a quick glance at his son who gave a small nod saying he was okay. He then turned back around to John "I can even call Charles here. He'll will expose you infront of Tony"

"You bastard! I'm going to kill you!" John yelled knowing his game was over. He charged at Steve like an angry bull

 

 

 

To say Tony was shocked would be understatement. The hand holding his phone was shaking. His eyes stared infront feeling nothing but void. His mind was sent reeling, unable to comprehend or process what he just heard. John's husband was still alive? John is taking anti anger medicines? John lied to him? He hates kids and now...now he wants to hurt Peter...his boy.. his baby?

Tony heard a yell which was enough to break him out of shock "Steve? Hey can you hear me? Steve!" his heart pounded threatening to leap out of his chest. What was going on there? Was Steve okay? What about Peter? He jumped from the chair and rushed out of his cabin "Pete? Peter! Steve... somebody answer me!"

 

 

 

John slammed himself on Steve wrapping his arms around his mid section and pushed backwards. Steve stumbled dragging John with him, barely missing Peter on the way "Pops!"

"Pete stay back!" Steve shouted and landed on the floor, his phone slipped from his pocket and slid under the couch.

John started droving punches on Steve's side who caught his arm after fifth punch. He pushed the man off him and kicked at his stomach. The fight continued for few minutes both struggling to get the upper hand

A sudden gush of pain jolted through Peter's body. His side throbbed, arms lost all the tension and legs weakened. The pain was getting so excruciating that he could hardly get any air to breathe properly. And then suddenly his toungue was soaked in blood. The boy gagged at the taste and desperately looked at his father for help

Steve wiped the blood off his lips and staggered few steps back. He was not a professional fighter and John seemed to be good at fists. Still he kept going because his son's life was on line. He would keep fighting until his last breath if it meant to keep his baby safe

John was in his own world that was filled with nothing but rage. Right now he had only one goal in his mind. Destroy the two people who tried to ruin his happiness. His anger had completely taken control over his mind as he faught with Steve with full force

Peter doubled over and let out a silent gasp. Blood spilled from the corner of his mouth and his vision blurred. He wanted to call out to his father, to tell something was wrong with him but the pain was making it very hard for him to concentrate. His knees buckled and he went down in a heap, finally shouting at Steve for help "Po...POPS!"

Steve froze at the pained sound. He turned around and his eyes widened at the sight "Peter?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you guys for reading this story. On with the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Steve rushed towards Peter and caught him in his arms "Peter! Hey what's wrong? Pete?" he cupped the boy's face, alarmed by the heat and blood dripping from the corner of his mouth "Oh my God... what's happening to you?" 

Peter whimpered as another jolt of pain shot through his side. His eyes filled with tears and he grabbed Steve's arm for support "Pops... hurts.. s'much" 

Steve checked everywhere for any open wound thinking maybe John had hurt his son before he came but couldn't find any injury. He was totally baffled and the only solution he could think was to get Peter to the hospital as soon as possible "It's okay Pete. I'm gonna take care of you. Everything is going to be alright" 

Peter coughed, spraying few drops of blood on Steve's shirt. A painful scream tore from his mouth when his father tried to pick him up, jostling his side in the process. Steve apologized, his own eyes filling with tears "I got you baby. Don't worry okay. I'm right here" 

Steve carried Peter in his arms. The teen fisted his father's shirt and bit his inner cheeks to stop himself from crying out loud. He buried his face at the crook of Steve's neck and groaned. Steve ran towards the main door only to get blocked by John who smiled wickedly at the desperate father "Where do you think you're taking him?" 

Steve glared, tightening his hold on Peter "John get out of my way"

"What makes you think I'll let you leave" John took a step forward "Finally God decided to grant my wish" he said eyeing Peter with satisfied smile 

The teen whimpered again and Steve's heart clenched at the sound "Please John! Something is wrong with him. Please let me take him to hospital" 

"Not happening!" John shouted "Can't you see! Even God wants to take his pathetic life away. Tony and I'll be free from him once and for all" he picked up a table lamp and came charging towards Steve

Steve backed few steps fearing for the life of the child in his arms "You're crazy! Stop it John!"

The front door burst opened with big bang before John could put his evil thoughts into action. Steve took a huge breath of relief when he saw Tony step inside the house "Tony!" 

Tony scanned the scene infront of him, hearbeats sky rocketing on seeing Peter almost limp in Steve's arms "Pete?" he scowled at John and raised his voice "What did you do to my son!?" 

John's was stunned to see Tony. He shook his head, forcing a smile as he tried to mask his true face "Tony.. what are you doing here? I.. I didn't do anything.. it was him..." he pointed towards Steve "He hurt Peter and.." 

Steve's eyes widened "You liar! That's not true Tony I swear..." 

"Steve stop. You don't need to give any explanation" Tony crossed the distance in two large steps and and grabbed John by his collar "You cheat! You liar! You tried to hurt my son? I'm going to kill you!" he gave a right hook on John's jaw sending him spiralling to the floor 

"That's not true! Tony believe me. Steve is trying to frame me"

Steve was disgusted by the man. He looked down at Peter only to see his eyes slowly droop close and yelled "Tony! Peter needs to get to the hospital!" 

Tony ran to Steve and cupped Peter's face "Pete? Baby open your eyes... I'm here.. Dad's here" 

"Tony please" Steve pleaded not wanting to waste any more time "We need to get to hospital" 

Tony nodded taking the lead as they moved out of the house. Blaring sirens echoed in the area. Tony quickened his pace and went to talk to the cop "The one who tried to hurt my son is inside. Arrest him officer" 

Steve waited for Tony "Hurry up!" 

Tony ignored John's screams as he was arrested and opened the back door for Steve. He helped him get settle and got in driver's seat and slammed on the gas pedal

Steve openly cried as he cradled Peter's face to his chest and kept murmuring soft words "Hang on Peter. Please be okay.. I'm sorry you got hurt... I'm so sorry I was late.. it's all my fault... I'm so sorry baby" 

Tony's heart clenched painfully and tears welled up in his eyes because he knew this was not Steve's fault. If anyone was to be blamed, it was him and only him. He would never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to his son 

Peter shifted a bit and sluggishly opened his eyes that was filled with tears and pain "Pops" 

Steve nodded kissing at the top of his head "Right here kid. I'm right here" 

Peter groaned hiding his face even further ".w.ht's hap.. ing?" he slurred gurgling up some more blood. Steve wiped it with the hem of his sleeves "You're hurt baby. Dad is going to take you to hospital" 

Peter looked confused for few seconds. Dad was here? Where was he? He blinked looking for his father "Dad" 

Tony so badly wanted to hug his son and comfort him but he forced himself to concentrate on the road "Hang on Pete. You're going to be alright"

Peter closed his eyes again, satisfied that nothing bad could happen when his both fathers were next to him

Steve once again carried Peter and rushed inside the emergency ward followed by equally worried Tony "Somebody help! My son needs help!" he shouted looking frantically at the staff

Peter was then immediately whisked away from Steve who's legs finally buckled. Tony caught him and both went down on the floor, clutching each other tightly and crying for their son's safety

TWO HOURS LATER

Things had calmed down between Tony and Steve after torturous wait for two hours. Steve seated on one of the lounge chair with wet eyes while Tony couldn't stop pacing. With every second passed, anxiety rose in their hearts. Guilt would be a minor word to describe what the two adults were feeling right now

Steve wanted to rip something into pieces. If someone was giving away the award of worst father, he deserved it. Peter had tried to warn him about John but he accused him of being a lair. He could still remember the hurt look on his son's face and his fingers dugged on his knees. If only he had listened to Peter, none of this would have happened. His son would be safe right now. 

Tony paced impatiently, eyes darting again and again at the door hoping the doctors would soon bring some good news on his son. Bringing John in their lives was the biggest mistake he could ever make. How could he not see the signs? God knows how many times John must have abused Peter in his absence. How will he ever be able to face his boy. Tears rolled down his face feeling dissapointed in himself 

"Who's with the boy? Peter Stark Rogers" the doctor walked out of the room and both the men ran towards him "We are!" said Tony "We're his fathers. How is Peter? Is he alright?" 

The doctor nodded "Your son will be fine. He was suffering from an internal bleeding when brought here" 

Steve and Tony's eyes widened "Internal bleeding?" 

"Yes. Peter had a huge bruise on his right side. Something that may have caused due to fall or hard push. You two know what happened?" 

Both men were again shocked "We..We don't know Doctor" said Steve and saw a deep frown on the doctor's face "You don't know what caused your son an internal bleeding?"

Steve hung his head down and Tony looked away unable to meet the doctor's eyes

"Anyways. I've called the cops. Peter is awake now and he needs to give a statement" 

"Can we see him?" asked Tony

The doctor hesitated pressing his lips "Actually.. I'm sorry but Peter doesn't want to see you guys"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go. Please leave a comment :-)))


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! It's the last day of the year 2019 and it's my last chapter to this story too! Lol! A very warm hearted THANK YOU to all the readers and to those who have commented on this fic. 
> 
> I know this story had few ups and downs that many of you disagreed with but I only want ro say that it's an AU and fictional work. Whatever my crazy mind decides, I tend to put it on words. Hope I haven't hurt anyone's feelings during this fic. 
> 
> But to those who have supported me throughout this story, again.. THANKS A MILLION for reading. Couldn't have done it without you fantastic people.
> 
> Lastly would like to thank ComatoseSkyy for the prompt. She wanted a Stony fic with Peter as their baby. Thanks a lot girl. Hope you are happy with this story.
> 
> I'm done with my rambling so we'll now read the next and last chapter to this story. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Peter was exhausted after talking to the cops. The doctor informed him that Tony wanted to see him and was waiting outside for last five hours. The boy sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to avoid his father much longer. He had to be strong and face the reality "Send him in"

After few seconds Peter saw Tony step in with a smile "Hey baby. How are you feeling now?"

Peter pressed his lips. Just as he feared, his father was standing alone. Pops was nowhere to be seen. Steve had left them.. again. Tears shone in his eyes and forced his tongue to speak "I'm...I'm fine"

"Good. Do you need anything? Doctor said you're allowed to drink soft liquids"

Peter shook his head. How can Dad behave so normal when the absence of his Pops was hurting him so much

Tony chuckled which confused the teen "Hmm...I think you will feel a lot better if I show you something"

Peter blinked staring at his father

Tony tilted his head to his side "Steve, you can make your grand entrance now"

Peter's eyes widened when Steve stepped inside with a broad smile "Hey kiddo"

FIVE HOURS EARLIER

Tony thought he was being slapped

Steve felt a stab to his heart

Both the adults shared a look, eyes immediately dampening at the doctor's words. To be honest they weren't surprised or couldn't even blame Peter for this kind of reaction. Their son who had tried to warn them about the incoming danger but they choose to ignore him like an idiots. Was it so hard to believe the boy?The situation they were in now could have easily been avoided only if they had listened to Peter

The doctor felt bad for the two men but he had to respect his patient's decision. Who knew if it was a case of domestic abuse. He needed to make sure if these two weren't the ones who caused harm to the boy "Mr Stark and Mr Rogers, I request you both to wait at lounge area. Please do not enter this room without permission" he stood firm until he saw the two men reluctantly leave the corridor and only then he went back inside

Peter stared at the wall ahead with blank eyes. He knew his fathers would be worried for him but right now he didn't want to see them. Atleast he was able to expose John but still nothing felt right. The boy was just tired of everything. He knew this would probably be the last time he saw his parents together and he was so not ready for this moment. Atleast they were together outside. He wanted to cherish this moment as long as he could. Tears rolled down from the corner of his eyes and he didn't bother to wipe them

"Peter are you ready to a statement to the cops?"

OUTSIDE

Tony saw Steve walk ahead of him, shoulders hunched and body dragging itself. Something snapped inside him. Realisation hit him like tons of bricks. He not only owed an apology to Peter but also to Steve... the same man who said....

_"It doesn't matter if Tony and I are not together now. I'll always love him until I take my last breath"_

Tony froze, remembering Steve's words. After all they have been through...after he decided to stay with John... after he filled Peter's custody papers... even after he decided to give divorce...

Steve still loved him

Tony wobbled on his feet and his heart pained like it had never before. He felt like he was going to loose two of the most important person in his life on the same day. His eyes went wide when he realised Steve was heading for exit. His legs began to walk and he rushed to catch up with the man. Tony caught Steve's arm and started to drag him, ignoring the man's surprised protest "Tony what are you doing? Where are we going?"

Tony didn't reply until they reached parking lot where no one was around. He spun Steve so they were face to face "Where were you going?"

"What?"

"Peter is still in ICU. He needs us"

Steve scoffed "Guess you didn't hear the doctor. Peter doesn't want to see us"

"Can you blame him? We have lost his trust...we made ... no.." Tony shook his head "..not we..it was me... I made a mistake.. a huge one and I take full responsibility"

Steve stared at Tony

"Steve I'm sorry. I know it's too late for apologies and you've every right to be mad at him. Curse me or hit me of you want... I deserve all and maybe more" Tony swallowed thickly "Steve I..."

Steve narrowed his eyes "What? That you love me? That you don't want me to leave? Now that John is gone, you want me back in your life?"

Tony eyes watered and tried to reach out to him "Steve..."

Steve swatted his hand away "Don't touch me! I can't believe you let someone like John in your life who tried to hurt our boy. Yes I accept that I'm also responsible but you've no right to say that you love me"

"I'm sorry" Tony let the tears flow freely "It was really stupid of me"

"Yes it was!" Steve shouted "How can I trust you Tony? How can I be sure that you won't go after another man?"

Tony remained silence for a moment before looking straight into Steve's eyes "Now you know how I felt?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you came back...I was so scared of losing you again. I wasn't sure if your stay would be permanent. What if you left us again like you did thirteen years back. You're feeling insecure now the same way I felt when you showed up" Tony confessed with heavy voice

"So this was some kind of revenge on me?" Steve scowled and Tony shook his head vigorously "No! No Steve... I was just so angry and hurt... yeah I did go with John but we never...we never had physical relation"

Steve swallowed hard

"Somewhere inside me felt this was wrong. I asked him to wait and thank god he agreed" Tony sighed tiredly "I felt insecured just like you're feeling right now. I'm really sorry Steve"

Steve gulped down the heavy lump. He hated how Tony was right. Still it hurt so much "Nothing matters now Tony. It's all over between us"

"No" Tony pressed his lips, shaking his head

"Yes Tony" Steve's throat bobbled with heavy emotion "I'm leaving this city.. I don't want anything from you.. not even.." his heart clenched painfully to say the next words "...not even Peter"

Tony's eyes widened

"I'm sure he'll come around soon. Peter is very sweet boy.. you raised him so well. I cannot take him away from you. I'll take back the custody papers and ..I don't care if you sign the divorce papers. I won't bother you ever again"

"Steve please no" Tony sobbed

"Just do one thing for me. Say Pete I love him and I'm sorry" Steve turned around to leave but Tony caught his arm "No Steve please don't go"

"Let go Tony. It's all over now. I'm releasing you of any kind of burden from my side"

"But you still love me..I know you do"

"It doesn't matter now"

Tony shook his head and started talking in watery voice "Falling in love with you was like entering a house and finally realizing I'm home. When you smile at me, I feel invincible, hands wrapping around me, making me feel safe. Having you in my life makes me feel like everything is possible in this world. There is no 'Me' or 'I'... from now on there will be only 'Us' I love you Steve Rogers"

Fresh tears gathered in Steve's eyes and Tony swiped his thumb on the cheek "Remember I said these lines when..."

"You proposed to me"

Tony nodded "I know what I'm asking from you is too much and I've lost your trust but believe me Steve.. it's always been you. Even if I was with John...I always searched for you in him"

"Tony..."

Tony pressed his forehead over Steve's and cupped his jaw "I'm right here and I promise never to break your heart and trust. Take me back in your life"

Steve clenched his eyes shut, letting out a pained sound. Tony's lips were quivering when he leaned in just a bit so their lips were brushing each other "Take me back Steve. I need you...our son needs you"

Steve's shoulders hunched, tension melting away on the thought of his son and crossed the tiny distance between their lips and kissed Tony

Tony was shocked for first five seconds but soon encouraged Steve's move. The world dissapered around them, so did all their worries and problems. Their lips moved in perfect sync and Tony pulled Steve closer and closer to himself, kissing him deeper and in more passionate way. The need to breathe broke the two mouths apart. Steve looked into Tony's eues breathing heavily "That was..."

Tony smiled softly "I know" he caught Steve's hands and interwined their fingers "I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Give me one chance Steve. I promise I won't let you down"

Steve stared for few seconds and gave a small nod "I want this Tony. You're my life...my husband.. my everything...but I can't just magically forgive you.. just give me some time. I'm ready to give us a second chance"

Tony nodded, a ray of hope shining in his eyes "Anything you say. Take all the time you need. Please just don't leave me"

Steve squeezed Tony's hand "But what are we going to do about Peter? He's still mad at us"

"Yeah. We need to talk to him"

"Let's go then. We do have some good news for him. Maybe that will help in our favour" Steve smiled walking towards Peter's room. Tony soon followed with a broad smile. His family was going to get united again after thirteen years.

Tony talked to the doctor and was very furious when he heard it was John who had pushed Peter which caused him internal bleeding. Steve had to physically restrain him from visiting John in the prison. He reminded Tony that Peter was more important and they needed to be there for him. They made an request to the doctor to ask Peter if he was ready to see them.

PRESENT

"Hey kiddo"

Peter openly gaped at Steve. He was hundered percent sure his father would have left by now and not standing with a smile on his face. What the hell happened in last five hours?

Steve slowly walked towards Peter and leaned down to press a soft kiss on his forehead "I'm so sorry Pete. I should've listened to you when you were trying to warn me about John. I'm so sorry you got hurt"

Peter stared at his father. Yeah he was little mad about that part but right now he was super confused why was Steve still here. Tony stood on the other side of the bed and took Peter's hand in his "I'm sorry too kid. Please forgive me"

Peter's eyes flickered back and forth between his fathers, tongue feeling dry as sand in desert. Steve shared a worried look with Tony "He's still mad at us"

"No!" Peter winced at the strain "I'm not...I mean yeah a bit upset but what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" asked Tony

"What's going on with the two of you!? How come Pops still here and why are you two smiling so much?" Peter asked feeling utterly clueless

Steve smiled even more and walked towards Tony. He took his hand in his and interwined their fingers "Pete.."

Peter's eyes went wide with anticipation "Yeah?"

"Me and your Dad..."

"Yes?"

"Dad and I are..."

"C'mon say it already. This patient.." Peter pointed to himself "...is getting impatient"

Tony laughed and Steve kissed their fingers "We've decided to give ourselves a second chance"

Peter almost bolted upright "What!? Are you serious? Ofcourse you're serious or else Pops wouldn't be here.. this is so awesome! Oh God I can't believe this.. Dad I'm so happy...you..aww aww aww" he cried out clutching his side

"Peter!" Tony pushed his son back on the bed "Calm down son. You're hurt"

"I'll go call the doctor" said Steve but Peter stopped him "Wait Pops! I'm okay....just got little excited... Actually super excited. Thank you Pops...Dad... you guys are the best"

Tony smiled "We should be thanking you Peter. I wouldn't have found my family back without your efforts"

"Tony's right" said Steve "If it wasn't for you, I would have lost my family forever"

Peter smiled and took his father's hand in each "We are family" he received a kiss on both side of his head from the two men. Peter yawned, eyes blinking in slow motion. Tony ran a hand on his hair "Get some rest. We'll be right here when you wake up"

"Promise?" Peter asked, eyes already drooping close. The last thing he heard before sleep claimed him was the voice of his fathers "We promise"

 

 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
